I Think I Love You
by ichirukiluna gituloh
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! Pertandingan basket antara SMA Karakura vs SMA Espada telah berakhir. Kedekatan Ichigo dan Rukia pun mulai berkembang. Tapi masalah baru yang lebih besar datang dalam hubungan mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Think I Love You

Disclaimer : Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang

Di pagi yang cerah, matahari menampakkan sinarnya dan di sambut oleh kicauan burung-burung yang merdu. Tampak seorang gadis memakai seragam SMA berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Karakura sambil tersenyum senang. Dia bermata violet dan berambut hitam sebahu. Namanya adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Bagus..Hahaha..."

Begitu masuk kehalaman sekolah, senyumnya yang lebar tadi menghilang.

Rukia menghela nafas. Hari ini upacara penerimaan murid baru SMA yang akan di masukinya, dan karena tidak ingin terlambat , dia datang satu setengah jam lebih awal daripada waktu yang ditentukan. Tapi sepertinya itu berlebihan, karena saat dia datang, di sekolah itu baru segelintir orang yang tampak. Itupun kalau tukang kebun ikut dihitung.

Rukia duduk di salah satu kursi taman sekolah lalu membuka tasnya, mengambil buku yang telah dia baca berulang-ulang. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi...

"Boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

Rukia mendongak. Dan melihat cowok seumuran dengannya yang memiliki rambut oranye menyolok, warna mata coklat, dan punya kerutan di dahi berdiri di depannya.

"Dan itu artinya...?"tanya cowok itu, karena tidak mendapat respon.

Rukia mengambil tas yang tadi dia letakkan di sampingnya."Boleh".

Cowok itu menjatuhkan tubuh di sebelah Rukia, lalu tak satupun dari mereka lumayan canggung walaupun sesungguhnya itu lumrah bagi dua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana ya?'batin Rukia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

**Rukia POV**

Sore itu Rukia sedang kerja part time di sebuah restoran bernama "Restaurant Nice" milik Unohana.

Di dapur, Rukia melihat teman-teman rekan kerjanya yang lain sedang berkumpul mengerubungi sesuatu entah apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Rukia mendekati mereka dengan rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"tanya Rukia.

"Eh, Rukia lihat ini ! Dia tampan dan keren sekali loh..."kata wanita yang ternyata bernama Nemu. Dia memperlihatkan sebuah majalah, yang isinya ternyata membahas tentang sebuah Perusahaan Kurosaki yang bergerak di bidang Perhotelan. Perusahaan sukses yang terkenal dimana-mana. Tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang memegang bahu seorang cowok berambut oranye dengan senang.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Rukia heran.

"Rukia masa kau tidak tahu sih! Dia ini adalah direktur utama Kurosaki Company. Perusahaan yang sangat terkenal tidak hanya di Jepang tapi juga di Luar Negri. Dan kau tahu siapa cowok keren yang

ada di sampingnya ini?"Nemu menjelaskan pada Rukia dengan penuh semangat di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Eh, yang benar?"jawab Rukia kaget seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Huh..kau ini payah! Masa begitu saja tidak tahu?"kata Nemu dengan nada menyindir.

"Apa?!"jawab Rukia agak kesal karena di bilang payah.

"Dia ini adalah anak tunggal dari Kurosaki Ishin sekaligus pewaris tunggal Kurosaki Company".

"Benarkah?"Rukia terkejut.

"Tentu saja masa aku bohong. Bagaimana, dia tampankan?"kata Nemu dengan senyum lebar sambil melirik jahil ke arah Rukia.

"Hmm, dia lumayan sih..Tapi aneh masa rambutnya oranye begitu sih seperti jeruk saja!"jawab Rukia dengan muka agak memerah.

"Hey..dia itu tidak aneh! Justru itulah yang membuatnya semakin lebih menarik! Lagipula aku mendengar kabar kalau Ishin Kurosaki juga punya sebuah seko..."penjelasan Nemu terhenti karena tiba-tiba di potong oleh sebuah suara dari arah belakang mereka.

"Hey..apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Ayo kembali bekerja!"Perintah Unohana sang manajer.

**Rukia End POV**

'Iya benar, aku ingat sekarang. Ternyata dia ini cowok yang punya rambut aneh dalam majalah kemarin itu ya! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa satu sekolah dengannya. Tapi siapa ya namanya? Aku jadi lupa!"Batin Rukia sambil terus berpikir.

"Adventure Chappy"kata anak cowok itu tiba-tib membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Buku yang kamu baca."jelasnya sambil menunjuk buku yang di pegang Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk."Kamu juga membacanya?"

"Heh, mana mungkin aku membaca buku tidak berguna seperti itu."jawab cowok itu dengan suara yang pelan sehingga Rukia hanya samar-samar mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"kata Rukia.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki".

"Eh, aku Rukia Kuchiki, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Rukia".

"Kepagian?"tanya Ichigo.

"Begitulah."Rukia mengangkat bahu."Kamu juga ya?".

Ichigo menyipitkan mata dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Tolong jangan di samakan. Aku ni memang berprinsip lebih cepat minimal lima menit berarti tepat waktu, dan datang tepat waktu berarti terlambat."jawab Ichigo sombong, hingga Rukia sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala cowok itu.

To be contiue.

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para senpai yang telah membantu saya menjadi author dan menjelaskan cara-cara mempublis fic walaupun menurut saya cara-caranya sangat rumit dan membingungkan. Terimakasih saya tujukan kepada :

Mss dhyta

Kazuka Ichirunatsu23

Nicateef

Binbin mayen

Arigatou gozaimasu senpai.

Dan taklupa saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shinomori Naomi yang sudah bersedia mereview fic percobaan saya. Saya sangat senang sekaligus terharu.

Silahkan mereview karena saya sangat membutuhkan saran, kritik, atau apapun itu akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Mau review? Kenapa ga?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Think I Love You

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Chapter 2

"Kamu suka?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia mengangkat alis. "Padamu?"

"Buku itu!"

"Oh..." Rukia manggut-manggut. "Suka,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Karena memang bagus," jelas Rukia tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Itu buku pertama yang membuatku lupa bahwa semua itu karangan semata,"

"Gaya penulisannya membuat seakan-akan penjelajahan waktu yang dilakukan Chappy benar-benar terjadi. Aku paling terkesan saat Chappy di ceritakan bertemu dengan seorang Putri yang cantik. Tingkahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan sangat menarik dan membuat orang yang ada di dekatnya akan merasa bahagia." tambahnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali ya!" kata Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Rukia dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Aku bilang, kau itu kekanak-kanakan, sama sekali tidak dewasa." jawab Ichigo sinis.

"Heh! Berani sekali kau mengejekku! Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak butuh komentarmu, dasar kepala jeruk!" balas Rukia dengan nada suara yang sangat keras. Dia sangat kesal dengan cowok yang ada disampingnya hari ini.

"Ap-apa, jeruk? Pendek! Kau tidak berhak membentak-bentakku seperti ini! Kau bertanya siapa aku? Apa kau ini Alien? Sampai tidak tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa!? Dengar ya, aku ini adalah pewaris tunggal Kurosaki Company sekaligus anak dari pemilik sekolah ini." kemarahan Ichigo benar-benar sudah sampai puncaknya karena baru sekali ini ada orang yang kasar terhadapnya.

Rukia yang mendengarnya terlihat sangat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata SMA Karakura, sekolah yang sangat elit dan terkenal akan prestasinya ini dikuasai oleh Kurosaki Ishin, direktur utama Kurosaki Company.

"Heh, kenapa diam? Apa sekarang kau merasa menyesal, karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan padaku?" tanya Ichigo penuh kemenangan melihat Rukia mematung.

"Huh..siapa yang menyesal? Menyesal kau bilang! Aku justru merasa kasihan padamu. Karena kekayaan yang selama ini kau bangga-banggakan, itu semua adalah milik ayahmu. Kau sama sekali tidak punya uang sepeserpun. Dan jangan berani-berani bilang kalau aku ini pendek! Kalau tidak, tamat riwayatmu!" jawab Rukia dengan nada mengancam disertai dengan sebuah bogem mentah kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung melotot, tidak percaya akan hal yang didengarnya barusan. "Maksudnya???"

Rukia berdiri dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terbengong-bengong.

-

-

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah selesai. Para siswa diharuskan untuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Rukia masuk di dalam kelas 1-A. Setelah lama mencari-cari dan akhirnya menemukannya, dia segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping jendela.

"Hai perkenalkan, namaku Hinamori Momo. Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan tiba-tiba mendatangi tempat duduk Rukia.

"Eh, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Senang berkenalan denganmu." jawab Rukia agak kaget.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Teman?" kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Teman." balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba semua gadis berteriak histeris. "Kyaaa...Ichigo...!"

Terlihat Ichigo memasuki kelas dengan sikap coolnya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan fans girls nya yang sudah meneriaki namanya dengan tidak karuan. Dibelakangnya, berdiri seorang cowok berambut putih yang sikapnya sangat cuek berjalan mengikuti Ichigo dengan gaya yang sama.

Mulut Rukia menganga lebar begitu melihat Ichigo, cowok yang membuatnya sangat kesal masuk kedalam kelas yang sama dengannya.

Ichigo segera mengambil tempat duduk paling depan. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Rukia satu kelas dengannya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia masih sangat kesal, marah, dan tidak bisa menerima penghinaan yang dilontarkan Rukia tadi pagi. Penghinaan yang mampu melukai harga diri Ichigo sebagai pewaris tunggal Kurosaki Company.

-

-

Saat malam hari, Ichigo bersama dengan seorang cowok berambut putih tampak sedang duduk menikmati minuman Hot Coklat di sebuah Cafe mahal.

"Ichigo, kenapa sejak pagi mukamu itu cemberut terus? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya cowok itu.

"Tidak, bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja ada tikus kecil yang ingin mencoba bermain-main denganku. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Hitsugaya."

Sebelum cowok yang ternyata bernama Hitsugaya itu membalas, datang seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan datang menghampiri.

"Hai Ichigo," sapanya dengan nada manja. Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang datang.

"Oh, Inoue. Aneh sekali, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu di sekolah tadi?" tanya Hitsugaya sementara Ichigo masih diam sama sekali tidak melirik Inoue.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak masuk tadi. Habisnya hari pertama masuk pasti upacara. Dan aku tidak mau waktuku terbuang percuma dengan hanya berdiri dan berjemur dibawah terik matahari, nanti bisa-bisa kulitku yang halus dan putih ini jadi hitam dan kusam. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membolos dan pergi bersenang-senang, shopping dan kesalon!" jawab Inoue sok kecentilan.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

-

-

Ditempat lain, Rukia yang baru saja pulang kerumah setelah kerja part time sehabis pulang sekolah, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus mengantarkan koran dan itu sudah menjadi tugas sehari-harinya. Dia harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, mengingat Kuchiki Byakuya meninggalkannya sendirian dan melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ayah. Sedangkan Ibunya Hisana Kuchiki sudah meninggal ketika Rukia berusia 8 tahun karena sebuah penyakit. Dan sejak saat itu, Byakuya mulai sering melakukan hal-hal diluar kebiasaannya. Sering pulang malam bahkan pernah tidak pulang sama sekali, kalah taruhan sehingga hutang disana-sini. Hidupnya sangat kacau karena setiap hari harus dikejar-kejar oleh para penagih hutang atau rentenir. Menurut Rukia, itu disebabkan karena rasa penyesalan Byakuya yang tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Hisana.

To be continue.

Mari balas Repyu...

Himeka walker : Salam kenal juga, saya sgt senang dg adanya saran dari himeka. Tapi ada yg membuat saya bingung dg karakterisasi. Kalau Nemu saya sudah paham, itu memang kesalahan saya sepenuhnya knp memakai chara Nemu. Lalu yang membuat saya bingung dg karakterisasi Rukia kata Hime belum matang, apa maksudnya? Mohon dijelaskan!

Ni-chan d'sorayuki : Iya ntu lihat aja skg Ichigo jad senyam-senyum gaje disana! Hehehe...Oh terimakasih klu ternyata Ni-chan suka ama fic aq ini. Yups,bwt Ichigo miskin ya? Bwt aja Ni-chan, tak dukung kok.

The great kon-sama : Terimakasih atas sarannya, jujur aku ini masih pemula bgt. Jadi isinya pada ancur semua. Penjelasan kamu jelas bgt kok ga membingungkan. Akan saya perhatikan lagi deh dan saran-saran dari kamu akan saya terapkan, insyaalah...

Mss Dhyta : Oww..terimaksih mss klu kamu suka. Yup5, sarannya terimakasih. Aku baru tahu kalau POV ntu ternyata sudut pandang Rukia. Jujur, sebelumnya aku ga tahu loh...

Kazuka Ichirunatsu : Oh ga pa2..klu ga repyu. Ntu fic emg ga pantes dpt repyu. Terimaksih atas penjelasannya kmrin. Klu soal tanda petik akan saya teliti lgi.

Sora-chan : Wih..beneran nih bagus? Jadi semangat 45 nih bwt update!

Binbin Mayen : Sangat terharu krn kamu adl perepyu pertama, Terimakasih. Ya saya akuin klu bnyak kata2 yang ilang coz waktu ngetik ngebut pake kekuatan jet biar cepet selesai. Jadinya beginilah,,,,Klu soal Nemu, aku waktu itu bingung mo pakai chara siapa, akhirnya kepikiran bwt pake Nemu tp aq sama sekal ga tahu klu Nemu aslinya ntu pendiem. Sungguh...

Nicateef : Terimakasih, aku seneng klu ternyata nica suka. Klu Nemu udah aku jelasinkan diatas.

Yohna-nyu- : Yup5, aku bikin Ichi nyebelin tp diam2 menghanyutkan. Loh, knp posternya dirobek2? Sini bwt aq aja..Hehehe...

Bwt para author, aku minta bantuannya ya...

Kira2 Shiba Kaien cocoknya dipairing ma sapa????(kecuali ama Rukia loh!)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I Think I Love You

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Saya datang lagi....

Terima kasih ya buat para author karena telah RnR fic ini. Dan saya minta maaf karena telah membuat Byakuya jadi tidak keren di fic ini.

Selamat membaca dan RnR lagi ya!

Chapter 3

Rukia memandang langit-langit di kamarnya kemudian menutup matanya. Pikirannya melayang. Dia teringat kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu. Kenangan pahit yang tidak akan pernah bisa di lupakan.

**Flashback**

Rukongai. Musim dingin yang sudah hampir berlalu. Pagi hari itu Rukia terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan kasar, seolah tamu tak diundang itu ingin mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Siapa sih? Pagi-pagi buta begini bertamu kerumah orang dengan tidak sopan!" gerutu Rukia sambil menoleh kearah jam yang melekat di dinding rumahnya dan ternyata jam tersebut masih menunjukkan antara pukul 5 dan 6 pagi.

Rukia segera keluar dan menuju ruang tamu. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba Rukia berhenti dan pikirannya mulai menerka-nerka. "Ah, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau yang datang itu adalah para penagih hutang yang gila itu? Ah, tidak! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batin Rukia dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari arah luar pintu. "Rukia tolong buka pintunya! Ini ayah."

'Ayah? Ah, syukurlah!" batin Rukia dengan perasaan lega sekaligus bersyukur karena orang yang datang tersebut adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Terlihat raut wajah Byakuya yang nampak panik dan ketakutan, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Ayah, kenapa tiga hari ini ayah tidak pulang? Ayah kemana saja? Aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan ayah!" Tanya Rukia beruntun meminta penjelasan dari Byakuya. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengunci pintu dan berlari masuk menuju kamar pribadinya. Melihat tingkah ayahnya yang janggal itu, Rukia merasa curiga dan segera berlari menyusulnya dari belakang. Sesampainya di kamar, dia melihat Byakuya mengobrak-abrik seisi kamarnya seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ayah, apa yang sedang ayah cari?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Byakuya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan putrinya dan masih tetap mencari-cari barang yang diinginkannya.

-

Lima menit telah berlalu, terlihat Byakuya terpaku sambil menatap serius sebuah dokumen. Kini wajahnya yang kusut sejak tadi berubah menjadi cerah. Sepertinya barang yang ia cari sejak tadi sudah ditemukannya. Rukia yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari raut wajah ayahnya itu segera mendekat dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ayah, apa itu?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Begitu dia tepat di sebelah Byakuya dan dapat melihat dengan jelas isi dokumen itu, dia langsung melotot. "Ayah, bukannya itu surat-surat rumah dan tanah milik kita?"

"Iya, kau benar," jawab Byakuya berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Apa yang akan ayah lakukan dengan dokumen itu?" tanya Rukia mulai menyelidik.

"Rukia, maafkan ayah. Ayah terpaksa...akan menjual rumah ini," jawab Byakuya dengan hati-hati.

"Ap-apa? Apa ayah bilang? A-aku barusan salah dengarkan? Ayah pasti sedang bercandakan? Ayah tidak mungkin menjual rumah kitakan?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata.

"Maafkan ayah, tapi ayah sedang tidak bercanda. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Rukia. Selama tiga hari ini ayah disekap oleh para Rentenir. Mereka mengancam jika ayah tidak bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutang ayah, mereka akan membunuh ayah. Dan harapan satu-satunya yang tersisa saat ini, hanyalah dokumen ini." jelas Byakuya dengan rasa penuh penyesalan.

Penjelasan Byakuya seakan-akan menusuk tepat dijantung Rukia. Dia jatuh terduduk tidak kuat menerima kenyataan pahit yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. Dia bingung, kecewa, dan marah. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang untuk mempertahankan rumah tersayangnya. Kecewa pada ayah, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Dan marah kepada seorang ayah yang telah membuat hidupnya menderita, namun sangat ia cintai dan sayangi.

"Rukia, kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Byakuya khawatir melihat sikap Rukia.

"Tidak, tidak ayah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan rumah peninggalan ibu ini dijual! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Rumah ini terdapat banyak kenangan tentang kita. Tempat pertama aku dilahirkan. Hari-hari dimana kita merasa senang maupun sedih selalu kita lewati bersama-sama disini. Tempat dimana ayah, ibu, aku merasakan semua itu. Ibu pasti akan sedih, kalau tahu ayah menjual rumah ini!" kata Rukia sambil terisak. Air mata sudah membanjiri bola mata violetnya sedari tadi.

"Ayah tahu itu Rukia. Ayah sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi ayah tidak punya pilihan lain. Cuma ini harapan satu-satunya yang kita miliki. Kau tidak ingin melihat ayahmu ini matikan?" tanya Byakuya sambil menundukkan kepalanya penuh dengan rasa sedih sama seperti yang Rukia rasakan.

"Ayah...Tentu saja aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tapi apa tidak ada cara lain? Bukannya ayah sudah berjanji pada ibu untuk selalu menjagaku dan rumah ini?" Rukia tidak dapat membendung air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan dan sekarang air mat itu mulai jatuh kepipi Rukia. Isakan tangisnya pun semakin terdengar keras.

"Tentu saja, ayah tidak akan pernah lupa dengan janji ayah pada ibumu. Tapi...tidak di kota dan rumah ini,"

"Maksud ayah?"

"Ayah sudah memesan tiket kereta api untuk malam ini. Kita berdua akan pindah ke Karakura. Kita akan memulainya lagi dari awal. Kota, suasana, dan rumah yang baru. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengenal kita disana. Kita akan hidup bahagia seperti dulu,"

"Ayah..."

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi. Ayah pasti berubah. Aku akan melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia putrriku. Itu adalah janji ayah." Rukia melihat kesungguhan dari mata ayahnya dan diapun mau tidak mau terpaksa menyetujui hal tersebut.

-

-

Sudah hampir 8 jam lebih Byakuya dan Rukia berada dalam Kereta. Mereka nampak sangat kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur. Setelah kemarin menyerahkan semua dokumen-dokumen rumah kepada para Rentenir, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan Rukongai menuju kota Karakura.

"Hei, bangun!" Rukia merasa ada seseorang ysng menepuk bahunya. Dia segera membuka matanya dan melihat seorang kakek berdiri disampingnya.

"Hei, ini sudah sampai di Stasiun. Cepatlah bangun dan segera keluar!" kata kakek itu. Kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

Rukia mengucek-ucek matanya sambil melihat kearah samping. Dia sangat terkejut karena Byakuya sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Perasaan panik mulai hadir dihatinya. Terlihat secarik kertas terselip disaku tas milik Rukia. Dengan rasa penasaran ia membuka kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

**Rukia, maafkan ayah. Ayah tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu sekarang. Ayah sangat malu pada ibumu, karena ayah tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah ayah ucapkan pada ibumu. Aku sangat maenyesal. Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untukmu. Ayah harap, kau mau mengerti keadaan ayah saat ini. Tapi kelak, ayah pasti akan kembali. Dan saat itu, kita berdua, sepasang ayah dan anak, akan menjalani hidup dengan damai dan bahagia seperti dulu. Byakuya Kuchiki.**

**End of Flashback.**

Rukia membuka matanya dan air mata mulai mengucur dipipinya. Dia melirik foto yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Foto itu adalah kenangan terakhir masa-masa bahagia saat bersama-sama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dan masa-masa bersama keluarganya itu membuatnya semakin menangis dan terisak keras.

"Ibu, kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat? Dan ayah, dimana kau berada sekarang? Aku sangat merindukan kalian!"

To be continue.

Mari balas repyu....

Ruki4062jo : Arigatou uda RnR. Eh, beneran bagus ta?*hati berbunga-bunga*

Edogawa Luffy : Yup5, Byakuya Jadi jahat bgt kan? Aq jg sebel ma dia hehe..itu masih himitsu.

Namie Amalia : Kayaknya emg bakalan ada perang dunia ke3 deh! Byakuya loh disuruh tobat tuh ma namie?!

Kishina Nadesiko : Iya aku jg ga bs ngebayangin klu byakuya jadi kyk gitu hehe...

Jess Kuchiki : Tahu tuh, mentang2 jadi kaya dia sombong bgt ama Rukia? Waduh kok smuanya pd ga nyangka gitu sih klu Byakuya jd kyk gitu...Tp tenang aja kyknya dia mo tobat tuh...

Kazuka Ichirunatsu : Hore... ga ada typo!

Sorayuki Nichan : Ruki kamu dpt semangat bwt naklukin Ichigo tuh!

Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou : eh, ceritanya menarik? Makacih..aku jg seneng pas ngeliat mereka bertengkar hehe...

Ichikawa Ami : Maaf uda bwt Byakuya jd kyk gtu...uda tuntutan scenario sih...hehe...

Arogatou gozaimasu uda jawab pertanyaanku kemarin dan jawaban paling banyak adalah Miyako cuman satu yang milih Senna.

Silahkan Repyu lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I Think I Love You

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Arigatou gozaimasu bwt para author karena uda RnR fic aku ini. Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama banget..maklumlah tugas2 luna bejibun, jadi updatenya agak lama * ga ada yg nanya*

Okey ga usah banyak cincong langsung aja.

Selamat membaca dan RnR lagi ya...!!

Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya. Setelah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengantarkan koran, Rukia segera berangkat ke sekolah dan sesampainya disana dia bergegas menuju kekelas.

"Ohayou, Rukia!" Sapa Hinamori dengan wajah ceria.

"Ohayou!" balas Rukia. Dia segera mengambil tempat duduk dikursi paling depan tepatnya disamping jendela.

"Kyaaa...Ichigo datang!" teriak salah satu cewek diikuti teriakan susulan dari yang lain.

Terlihat Ichigo memasuki kelas bersama dengan Hitsugaya. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Dan seperti biasanya ichigo selalu cuek dan mengambil tempat duduk paling depan. Kali ini dia duduk tepat disebelah Rukia sedangkan Hitsugaya duduk dibelakangnya.

Ichigo Kurosaki, anak kelas 1-A yang menarik perhatian sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah. Wajahnya yang tampan dan sikap coolnya selalu membuat para cewek tidak berdaya untuk tidak menyukainya. Tetapi kalau hanya karena penampilan fisiknya, Ichigo tidak mungkin sepopuler sekarang. Otak encer, Postur tinggi, serta reflek yang bagus mendukungnya untuk menguasai semua bidang olahraga. Belum lagi statusnya sebagai pewaris tunggal Kurosaki Company sekaligus anak dari pemilik sekolah SMA Karakura membuatnya semakin populer. Seandainya waktu itu Ichigo tidak meremehkan Rukia secara terang-terangan, bisa dipastikan Rukia sudah jatuh cinta.

Ukitake-sensei terlihat memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran untuk hari ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini saya akan memberikan materi tentang Rokok dan Narkoba, sesuai dengan janji saya kemarin," kata Ukitake-sensei.

Materi yang diberikan Ukitake-sensei kali ini tidak berlangsung begitu seru. Hanya sedikit yang antusias dengan topik itu. Sebagian hanya mendengarkan dengan malas. Bahkan ada yang berbicara sendiri dan bermain-main sendiri, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dari Ukitake-sensei. Rukia terlihat lumayan antusias. Dan Ichigo, murid yang paling pintar dan jago debat, juga selalu mengacungkan jari untuk ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Saya rasa, kalau disetiap sekolah sudah ada materi penyuluhan seperti ini, yang membahas sejak awal penemuan hingga akibatnya, maka banyak yang berpikir ulang untuk merokok," Ichigo mengemukakan pendapat.

"Menurut saya, kalau ditelevisi atau radio, majalah dan sebagainya juga sering dibahas tentang bahaya-bahaya merokok, ini akan lebih cepat sampai pada anak-anak. Media-media seperti itu jauh lebih dekat dan selalu bisa menarik untuk anak-anak seusia saya," Rukia juga bersuara.

"Iya, pendapat yang baik sekali. Ada yang ingin berpendapat lagi? Mari silahkan!" Ukitake-sensei mempersilahkan Ichigo kembali.

"Saya rasa, didalam lingkup keluarga juga perlu adanya pengenalan tentang rokok. Melalui obrolan saat berkumpul bersama, misalnya."

"Maaf, sebetulnya akan lebih baik kalau tidak hanya sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol saja, ya! Menurut saya, orang tua, baik ayah atau ibu, memberikan contoh pada anak-anaknya untuk tidak merokok. Bukankah sebelum memimpin orang lain kita harus memimpin diri sendiri dulu? Kalau hanya sekedar menyampaikan informasi sih, tidak harus dari keluarga. Sekolah saja sudah banyak. Yang diperlukan dari lingkungan terdekat adalah contoh yang baik." Komentar Rukia menanggapi pendapat Ichigo.

Pendapat Rukia yang membuatnya tersingkir itu membuat perasaan kesal hadir dihati Ichigo.

Ichigo kurosaki. Seseorang yang selama ini terkenal dengan kepintarannya dalam berdebat, pantang dinomor duakan, pantang dikalahkan, dan pantang dibantah. Tetapi kali ini, dia bertemu dengan Rukia Kuciki. Sosok yang tidak mau kalah, selalu ingin mempertahankan prinsip dan pendapat serta kemauannya yang keras. Dua pribadi yang berbeda bertemu dalam satu ruang sempit.

"Apa ada yang ingin berpendapat lagi?" tanya Ukitake-sensei pada anak-anak yang lain.

Ichigo tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa mengacungkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf Ukitake-sensei, kalau diizinkan, saya ingin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan padanya!" Kata Ichigo sembari tangan kanannya menunjuk kearah Rukia dengan tatapan sinis.

Ukitake-sensei yang kaget dengan sikap Ichigo kali ini hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala. Sedangkan Rukia yang merasa dirinya ditunjuk, hanya terdiam dan dalam hati ia berkata, 'Apa yang terjadi dengan jeruk busuk ini?'

"Menurut kamu, apa jenis narkoba yang paling parah?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada seperti menantang.

"Menurut saya semuanya parah. Tidak baik kalau digunakan." jawab Rukia seolah menjawab tantangan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Rukia. "Kalau anaknya sok kritis, seperti kamu, ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya narkoba, bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo dengan gaya yang membuat Rukia muak.

"Anak yang kritis pada umumnya cerdas. Anak ysng cerdas punya pikiran yang luas. Anak seperti itu akan berpikir ilang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dapat merusak dirinya sendiri." jawab Rukia mantap.

Diakui Ichigo, kali ini Rukia yang menang. Tetapi wajah kesal Rukia tetap saja membuat Ichigo merasa puas.

"Kalau anaknya idiot?" lagi-lagi Ichigo melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu, yang hanya bertujuan untuk membuat wajah masam Ruki keluar.

"Saya rasa semua orang tahu, kalau anak idiot selalu didampingi seseorang yang tidak idiot dalam setiap aktivitasnya. Dan saya percaya, orang yang tidak idiot itu tidak akan membiarkan si anak idiot menggunakan narkoba," jawab Rukia setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau orang terdekat anak idiot itu pemakai narkoba?"

Rukia menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo yang terus mengejarnya. Ingin sekali ia menuju bangku Ichigo dan memukul kepalanya yang seperti jeruk itu. Tetapi tidak ia lakukan mengingat Ukitake-sensei ada diantara mereka.

"Saya rasa orang tuanya tidak akan mudah menyerahkan kepercayaan pada seorang pengguna narkoba untuk mendampingi anaknya yang idiot."

"Kalau orang tuanya yang pakai narkoba karena stres punya anak idiot begitu?"

"Mereka pasti tidak hidup sendiri, keluarga besarnya atau tetangganya pasti akan mengasuh anak idiot itu sampai orang tuanya sembuh."

"Kalau sudah tidak ada orang yang peduli lagi dengan keluarga itu?"

Kali ini Rukia mati kutu. Tak lagi dapat menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Senyum Ichigo mengembang. Senyum kemenangan, tentunya. Dan semua anak-anak lainnya termasuk Ukitake-sensei hanya speechless dan beberapa diantaranya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat perdebatan seru antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Baiklah Kurosaki, Kuchiki, sebaiknya kalian tenangkan diri kalian dulu. Diskusi kita hari ini telah selesai. Jadi kalian boleh istirahat sekarang." kata Ukitake-sensei mulai mengendalikan suasana agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Pada saat Ukitake-sensei sudah keluar kelas, Rukia segera menuju ketempat duduk Ichigo.

"Heh! Apa maksudmu dengan memberikan aku pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?!" wajah Rukia terangkat menantang Ichigo.

"Tidak usah sok jagoan kamu!" kata Ichigo pelan tetapi cukup menusuk hati Rukia.

"Kamu meremehkanku ya? Kamu pikir aku tidak mampu, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohmu itu?" Kedua tangan Rukia terlipat dan kakinya melangkah maju.

"Huh, kenyataannya memang kamu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itukan? Dan kau merasa malu, karena tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang kau anggap sebasgai pertanyaan bodoh? Begitukan?!" Balas Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Apa? Heh! Kalau kamu tidak suka sama aku, bicara saja terus terang! Tidak usah pakai acara mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh didepan Ukitake-sensei dan anak-anak! Kekanak-kanakkan tahu! Aku baru sadar kalau kamu itu orang terbodoh yang pernah kukenal dengan mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak bermutu seprti tadi! Kau tahu? Hal seperti itu tidak perlu dibahas! Isi tuh otak! Jangan image status saja yang dibangga-banggakan! Dasar kepala jeruk!" balas Rukia, hatinya benar-benar panas.

"Ap-apa? Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Dasar cebol!"

"Huh! Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Strawberry jelek!"

"Pendek!"

"Orange!"

"Kurcaci!"

To be continue

Mari balas repyu...

Sagara Ryuuki : Byakun, disuruh tobat tuh ama Ryuuki! Jgn meleng terus dink! Ayo sama2 kita tendang Byakun bareng2! *Byakun kelempar ampe pluto* fufufu...

Himeka-Hikari kamisa : Iyaps, kejem dan tidak berperikemanusiaan gt loh..brani2nya ia ninggalin Ruki sendirian...Oh tanda petik ya? Okey akan aq teliti lagi! Makaci atas sarannya.

Aya-Kuchiki chan : Ruki u dapat dukungan tuh dr Aya..iya ini uda update maap ya klu lama.

Violet Murasaki : ga pa2..gw jd merasa bersalah nih uda ngasih peran byakun kyk gt..He'em Byaku emg ayah yg tega! Ayo sama2 kita nyadarin byakun biar jd ayah yg bener!

Sorayuki-Nichan : emg bener pendek bgt, maap ya? Tau tuh byakun tega bener ama Ruki! Eh, nyariin Ichi? Dia mah lg nongkrong dipertigaan! Hehehe...*ditendang Ichi* Nih uda dibanyakin Ichirukinya.

Namie Amalia : Maapin luna bikin chap pendek terus tp ini uda nyoba bwt lbh panjang. Aq jg kacian bgt ama Ruki kok! Hiks,hiks...

Edogawa Luffy : Byakun u di munsuhin tuh ama para author! Cepetan noh balik ke Ruki! Kabur kemane aje? Eh, tambah bagus? W pikir tambah gaje? Makacih....

Jess Kuchiki : Yups setuju bgt! Byakun sadis kyk lagunya afgan: Tega niannya caramu...*nyanyi gaje*

Aoi no Tsuki : Ichi loh dicari Tsuki jg tuh! * masih nongkrong dipertigaan* iye maap ye klu pendek..

Ruki4062jo : Ruki jgn sedih terus ya coz kamu dpt semangat dari Ruki. Ciaaa..mo jd istri byakun? Eh, Req Toishiro? Bole, boleh, req ditampung!

Kuchikichi Icha : welcome Nissa! Kaget w, ganti penname ya? Iy ga p2 kug..

Kuchiki- Rukia taichou : tenang aja byakun bakal w tebas ama clurit klu ga balik2.

Monkey : wah makacih ya atas sarannya..Eh? 80? makacih..Hidup Ichiruki..Hidup Ishihime...

Binbin Mayen : Tenang uda w maapin kok nak..mayen jgn sedih ya byakun w jadiin miskin..hehehe...

okey mohon repyu lagi ya..saya akan terima baik itu saran, kritik, atau apapun itu akan saya terima dengan senang hati..

tekan tombol ijo nya..ganbatte...


	5. Chapter 5

Title : I Think I Love You

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Allow Minna…..Luna datang lagi nih,,

Chap kali ini lumayan lama updatenya, maaf ya, kemarin luna lagi hiatus sih…

Okey, chap ini Luna bikin special untuk memenuhi request Toishiro dari Ruki4062jo. Nah, sekarang udah luna tepatinkan! Tapi maaf ya kalau misalnya ga bagus, gaje, ga memuaskan. Luna bikinnya sebenernya jg dengan sekuat tenaga biar ga terlalu mengecewakan para readers sekalian. Sekali lagi maaf kalau chap ini gaje..

Oiya bwt Ichikawa Ami maaf di chap ini lom bias certain flashbacknya, mungkin di chap2 selanjutnya akan dibahas, jadi ikutin terus ya critanya….

Selamat membaca…………….

Chapter 5

Mereka berdua mengambil nafas sejenak. Ketika pertengkaran akan dilanjutkan, Hitsugaya segera menengahi pertengkaran yang ditonton semua anak itu. Semua terkejut melihat Rukia bias bersikap sekasar itu dan berani melawan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang popular, yang tidak hanya dipuja oleh kaum hawa tapi juga kaum Adam atas segala kelebihannya.

"Ichigo, Kuchiki, sudah hentikan!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memegang lengan Ichigo kuat.

Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh kearah Hitsugaya, sedangkan Hinamori mendekat kesamping Rukia.

"Apa maumu? Kau tidak usah ikut campur Hitsugaya!" bentak Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti melakukan pertengkaran konyol ini!" kata Hitsugaya tegas.

Hinamoripun tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung menyeret Rukia untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas sedangkan Hitsugaya melihat kearah anak-anak lain yang masih asyik menonton , mengisyaratkan mereka untuk segera keluar kelas juga. Kini kelas sudah sepi, hanya tinggal Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saja.

"Kamu ini kenapa? Kenapa kamu pakai acara nahan-nahan aku segala?" sungut Ichigo.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu? Kenapa kamu harus bersikap konyol seperti tadi? Apalagi bertengkar dengan seorang anak perempuan karena suatu hal yang tidak penting, yang tidak perlu sampai dibesar-besarkan. Kalau kamu bersikap seperti itu, kamu bukanlah laki-laki sejati!" Balas Hitsugaya dengan tegas.

"Tapi dia su…" Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

"Hai Ichigo! Eh, apa yag kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Inoue yang baru saja masuk dengan wajah cerianya.

Ichigo melirik kesal kearah Inoue karena secara tidak sengaja memotong ucapannya. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa ia segera keluar kelas. Inoue yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi segera menoleh kearah Hitsugaya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat kesal?"

"Fiuh..sudahlah, tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya ada sedikit masalah kecil. Aku keluar dulu." Hitsugaya menghela nafas lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Inoue yang keheranan sendirian didalam kelas.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya?' batin Inoue heran.

-

-

Sementara itu, Hinamori mengajak Rukia pergi kekantin. Membeli cemilan dan sekotak jus apel. Kemudian ia mengajak Rukia duduk disalah satu bangku taman sekolah mereka. Dimana letak bangku tersebut terdapat pohon besar yang rindang, yang mampu memberikan keteduhan dan kesejukan dari sinar terik matahari hari ini.

"Grr..menyebalkan! Jeruk sialan! Jeruk busuk!" Rukia terus saja memaki-maki tidak jelas. Tentu saja ia kesal gara-gara ulah Ichigo dikelas tadi.

"Sudahlah Rukia, tidak usah diambil hati," hibur Hinamori sambil makan camilan yang ia beli dikantin tadi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Dia itu menyebalkan sekali! Orang yang paling menyebalkan didunia ini, tidak sopan, seenaknya sendiri, dan sangat sok! Huh, mentang-mentang dia kaya apa dia piker punya hak berbuat seenak hatinya pada orang miskin seperti kita?" cerocos Rukia kesal.

"Ya, mungkin dia bersikap seperti itu karena belum terlalu kenal saja sama , kupikir Kurosaki tidak seburuk itu. Eh, tunggu dulu? Atau mungkin jangan-jangan dia…" Hinamori menggantungkan ucapannya sambil berpikir keras, meletakkan tangan kanannya didagu layaknya seorang detektif sedang menganalisa kasusnya.

"Mungkin apa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran sekaligus bingung, tidak mengerti maksud sahabat satu-satunya itu. Belum sempat Hinamori menjawab, Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kuchiki, aku ingin mewakili Ichigo meminta maaf padamu. Ichigo memang begitu orangnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin dia hanya kesal denganmu, karena…karena Ichigo orang yang pantang dikalahkan, apalagi dikalahkan oleh seorang anak perempuan. Mungkin dia berpikir, Cuma dengan cara itu kamu bias kalah. Jadi tolong maafkan dia."

Sesaat Rukia terpesona dengan sikap Hitsugaya yang dewasa. Dia dating kepada Rukia untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan temannya, bukan untuk kesalahannya. Gaya bicaranya yang bijaksana dan punya wibawa semakin membuat kekaguman Rukia bertambah.

"Ehm, baiklah Hitsugaya. Aku tidak habis piker orang sedewasa kamu punya teman kekanak-kanakkan seperti dia." Hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Rukia setelah ia tertegun beberapa saat.

"Perbedaan itulah yang membuat kami saling melengkapi. Perbedaan itulah yang membuat kebersamaan kami jauh lebih indah dan lengkap." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Hitsugaya kali ini benar-benar tidak dapat membuat Rukia berkata-kata. Rukia hanya dapat menatap mata emerald Hitsugaya dalam-dalam.

Tanpa disadari Hitsugaya, Hinamori yang sejak tadi diam terus memperhatikannya, menelusuri jejak hati dan pikirannya. Mempelajari sikap dan sifatnya. Meneliti kedalaman hatinya. Agar bila saat itu tiba, hanya Hinamori yang bias memilikinya…

-

-

Setibanya dirumah, wajah Ichigo masih terlihat kesal gara-gara sikap Rukia tadi. Baru kali ini dia mendapat perlakuan dan ucapan yang kasar dari seseorang. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bias mengalahkan ia dalam berdebat. Terlebih seseorang itu adalah seorang anak perempuan. Selama ini, semua kaum Hawa selalu memuja Ichigo dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat istimewa. Namun tidak dengan Rukia. Gadis itu malah memperlakukannya dengan sangat tidak baik. Tatapan matanya yang berani, kata-katanya yang kasar, dan perlakuannya terhadap Ichigo yang tidak sopan sangat membuatnya tersinggung.

"Huh, si pendek itu, berani sekali dia? Hitsugay juga, kenapa malah membela gadis pendek itu, dan bukannya aku? Sebenarnya temannya itu aku atau si pendek itu sih?" gerutu Ichigo.

"Kak Ichi, kakak sedang apa? Kenapa berbicara sendiri seperti itu? Aneh?" Tanya Yuzu heran melihat kakak laki-lakinya menggerutu tidak jelas diruang keluarga.

"Eh, Yu-Yuzu, Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa kok! Hanya…Ah sudahlah, lupakan! Mana Karin?" Ichigo salah tingkah melihat Yuzu memergokinya dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tidak menemukan alsan yang tepat. Tidak mungkinkan ia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya? Kalau ternyata ia dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh, Karin ada latihan klub sepak bola, mungkin pulangnya sebelum makan malam."

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku akan kekamar dulu." Sebelum Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya, Yuzu memanggilnya lagi.

"Eh, kak Ichi tunggu sebentar,"

"Ada apa lagi Yuzu?" Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati raut muka Yuzu yang berubah murung.

"Ehm, apa kakak sudah tahu kapan ayah akan pulang? Aku..aku..sangat merindukan ayah."

Memang sejak dua bulan yang lalu Ishin Kurosaki pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnisnya, tepatnya ia pergi ke London.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Tenang saja Yuzu, ayah pasti akan segera pulang kalau semua urusan bisnisnya sudah selesai. Aku yakin, disana ayah juga pasti sangat merindukan kita semua. Ayah pasti akan dengan secepatnya menyelesaikan urusannya, segera pulang, dan berkumpul bersama kita lagi."

"Iya, aku juga berpikiran begitu. Kakak istirahat saja dulu, nanti kalau makan malam sudah siap aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk memanggil kakak." Kata Yuzu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Baiklah."

Ichigo menuju tangga dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya, merebahkan badan di tempat tidur mewahnya.

Dit dit dit dit…Ponsel Ichigo mengeluarkan peringatan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

"_Ichigo, Inoue mengajak kita dinner bersama!" _begitu isi Short Message Service dari Hitsugaya, yang di memori ponsel Ichigo tertulis "HT"

"_Sepertinya tidak bias hari ini, lain kali saja. Aku sedang malas dan kesal hari ini. Maaf ya!"_ Ichigo membalas dengan malas-malasan.

"_Kesal kenapa? Bagaimana kalau nanti sekalian kita jalan-jalan saja. Jalan-jalankan bias mengurangi stress, Inoeu juga pasti akan senang."_

"_Kesal kenapa lagi? Ya jelas gara-gara si pendek itulah! Kalian berdua saja yang pergi, aku ingin dirumah saja."_

_Katanya kamu tidak suka? Kok masih dipikirkan? Jangan-jangan kamu…"_

"_Jangan-jangan kenapa?"_

"_Cuma hatimu yang bias meneruskan kalimat itu…"_

SMS Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo terdiam. Apa benar ada sesuatu dihatinya yang tidak ia sadari? Sesuatu yang hanya dapat dijawab oleh hatinya sendiri…Seperti kata Hitsugaya…

To Be Continue

Mari balas repyu…

Edogawa Luffy : Setuju…*angkat tangan tinggi2* si jeruk ma si pendek emg sma2 keras kepala *ditendang Ichiruki* kya ampun~

Hikaru Kurochiki : Lho, u kok sma kyk aq sih..dlu aq juga kyk gitu loh..baca doank ga pernah repyu hehe…*dibankai para Author* kabur~

Aoi no Tsuki : Hahaha…adekku cayank map ya klu tetep pendek, tapi skrg uda agak panjangkan?

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa : Kya~maap fifin klu pendek, tp seru pan? Go Ichiruki…

Ruki4062jo : Nanha, nie chap uda banyak shiro nya kan? Sesuai pesenan kamu,,

Aya-Kuchiki chan : nikahin Ichiruki? Setuju…*Keplok2* Ichiruki cepetan noh, mau dikawinin tuh ama Aya *nyeret2 Ichiruki*

Monkey D. Chytia : Eh, beneran tambah bagus toh? *hati berbunga2* Gmn senpai? Chap yang ini uda jd Cliff Hanger lom? Blom Ya? Map ya klu lom, pdhal w uda observasi ke fic author yang senpai suruh, tp gini lah hasilnya *nangis dipojokan*

Violet Murasaki : sama2 pio..tau tuh, Ichiruki kerjaannya brantem mulu,,kapan ya mrk bs jadian?

Sagara Ryuuki : Haahaaa…gw jg heran tuh ama si jeruk, kok bs ya pertanyaannya jd ngacow gt? *disambit Ichi*

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki : Mkci uda bilang bagus *peluk2 Yurisa* penasaran sp yang bakal suka duluan? Ikuti teruz chapnya…

: Wah, ini nie yang paling heboh, hahaaaaMakcih uda suka ama fic w ini..

Madame La Pluie : Welcome Vilka…makcih klu ternyata bagus, hmm sejak kpn ya ichi jd pinter? *mikir*

Ichikawa Ami : Gpp..He'em uda aq munculin tuh Ichiruki. Request u uda aq jelasinkan diatas

NicaTeef : Hehe..maap ya klu w ngebashingnya kelewatan *bungkuk2* haha,,Ichiruki emg slalu bikin sensasi yang ngegelitik, mkci uda blg keren sukses ya bwt UN nya…

Jess Kuchiki : haha…geli2 ngegelitikkan?

Beenbin Mayen : Mkci om uda blg bagus *peluk2 om*

Kazuka-rizu eglantine23 : haha..Gpp kazu…iye map ye klu pendek,,senengnya uda gad a typo *jingkrak2 gaje*

Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou : map ya klu pendek,,ini uda agk panjang kan? Hehe..Ichiruki klu debat emg menggentarkan langit dan bumi

Mss Dhyta : haha…setuju ama mss, w jugs suka klu Ichiruki perang, seru euy! *ditendanh Ichiruki*

Namie amalia : iya Gpp..tp klu mnurut Author laen malah tambah pendek.

Makacih bwt semua Author yang uda bersedia RnR fic w ini *bungkuk2*

Jgn lupa RnR lagi ya, saya masih mengharapkan saran, kriti, ato apapun itu akan saya terima sbg masukan yg mendukung bwt saya.

Ayo tekan tombol ijonya..Ganbatte!


	6. Chapter 6

Allow minna………………………………………….

Apakah update kali ini kecepetan? Hehe…

Luna dari kemari lagi libur, so lagi nyantai gt, makanya Luna update cepet kali ini.

Untuk chap 5 kemarin Luna bener2 minta maaf kalau banyak typonya, untuk chap kali ini luna usahaiin deh biar ga ada mss typo yg bener2 uda lengket ama fic aq ini…minta do'anya yaw…..

Selamat Membaca.

Chapter 6

Lima bulan berlalu. Tapi itu bukan berarti Rukia bisa melupakan perlakuan kasar Ichigo terhadapnya. Begitu pula Ichigo. Apalagi setiap hari mereka bertemu di sekolah yang sama, kelas yang sama, dan selalu berdebat disetiap kesempatan. Selama lima bulan itu, mereka selalu saja bertengkar dan itu menambah kebencian Rukia terhadap Ichigo. Ichigo pun merasa muak akan tingkah laku Rukia yang selalu tidak mau kalah. Ah…muak atau penasaran akan keangkuhan gadis manis itu? Hanya hati Ichigo yang dapat menjawabnya…

-

Hari kedua dalam masa lima bulan penerimaan siswa baru, semua siswa diwajibkan hadir. Agenda hari ini adalah pengumuman akan diadakannya Peringatan Hari Ulang Tahun Sekolah SMA Karakura yang ke-20. Seluruh siswa diharapkan mengikuti berbagai perlombaan yang diadakan. Perlombaan tersebut terdiri dari lomba pidato dan drama dalam bahasa Inggris. Lomba ajang seni seperti seni lukis, seni tari, seni musik. Pertandingan mulut alias debat dan pertandingan voli. Sebagai acara puncaknya yaitu pertandingan basket. Karena, khusus basket, sekolah sengaja mengundang beberapa sekolah tetangga untuk ikut berpartisipasi.

Seminggu ini, seluruh siswa sibuk mengikuti perlombaan, tak terkecuali Rukia. Dia memilih berpartisipasi dalam lomba debat. Karena sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan debatnya yang mampu mengalahkan Ichigo Kurosaki, dia bisa menang dengan mudah. Tentu saja semuanya menjadi mudah baginya, karena si raja debat tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti perlombaan lain kecuali basket. Ya, Ichigo adalah pemain inti klub basket SMA Karakura dan dia mendapat posisi sebagai seorang kapten. Tugas dan tanggung jawab yang amat berat sebagai seorang kapten tersebut, menuntutnya agar berkonsentrasi pada klub basket saja.

Tidak hanya Ichigo, pemain-pemain lainnya seperti Hitsugaya, Hisagi, Ishida, Renji, dan yang terakhir yaitu Grimmjow juga tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti perlombaan lain. Mereka berenam disibukkan dengan latihan-latihan yang harus mereka jalani setiap hari. Seperti latihan Shoot, latihan basket, memperkuat Teamwork, latihan Fisik, perundingan atur strategi, melihat video pertandingan sebelumnya sebagai evaluasi, mempelajari cara bermain calon lawan yang sempat diambil Ishida dengan Handycam-nya, menjadi jadwal rutin yang tidak boleh dilewatkan Ichigo Cs mulai minggu ini. Persiapan matang harus dijalani untuk menghadapi pertandingan minggu depan.

Hinamori Momo, yang apresiasinya terhadap seni sangat tinggi, memilih mengikuti perlombaan ajang seni. Sedangkan Inoue Orihime, gadis cantik, pintar, dan lemah lembut ini, memilih berpartisipasi dalam lomba pidato dan drama. Tetapi, yang jelas-jelas dinanti tentu saja pertandingan basket yang digelar di hari-hari terakhir. Apalagi, ini pertandingan basket satu-satunya yang melibatkan sekolah lain dengan hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan, yaitu mendapatkan Piagam dan beasiswa selama 3 tahun perindividu.

-

-

-

Malam ini, Ichigo memilih untuk bermalam di rumah Hitsugaya. Setelah latihan panjang dan melelahkan hari ini, ia merasa lelah dan ingin mendapatkan suasana yang baru. Apalagi besok adalah hari besarnya untuk tanding. Ia ingin membicarakan strategi-strategi yang tepat sekali lagi dengan Hitsugaya.

"Oya, aku sebetulnya heran sama kamu!" kata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Heran kenapa?" Ichigo menaruh ponsel di meja, setelah ia menelpon Yuzu memberitahukan bahwa hari ini ia menginap di rumah Hitsugaya.

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil. Dari dulu kamu tidak pernah yang namanya musuhan seperti ini dengan anak perempuan!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Memangnya kamu kenapa?" Hitsugaya duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Aku muak dengannya. Kesal sama dia!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dari pertama kali melihat sikapnya itu! Waktu pertama kali dia melukai harga diriku…"

"Maksudmu sejak materi narkoba yang diberikan Ukitake-sensei waktu itu?" tebak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar tebakan Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo, apakah kamu punya hati dengan Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya perlahan dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan.

"Maksud kamu apa?"

"Suka, mungkin? Atau hanya sekedar tertarik? Mengagumi, begitu?"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" jawab Ichigo mantap.

"Ayolah…Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil! Masa kamu gengsi denganku?"

"Gengsi bagaimana? Kalau tidak suka, ya tidak suka!"

"Ya, tapi jangan marah-marah seperti itu donk! Tapi, kalau menurutku, sebenarnya kamu tertarik denngan Kuchiki. Dia gadis yang baik, pintar, dan cukup manis. Sayangnya, dia bukan seorang gadis kaya seperti Inoue…Nah, menurut kesimpulanku, ada dua kemungkinan kenapa kamu bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya! Yang pertama, kamu yang biasanya dikejar-kejar para gdis merasa diremehkan oleh Kuchiki! Atau yang kedua, karena Kuchiki cuek dan tidak peduli dengan status yang kau miliki. Ini cuma cara kamu cari perhatian saja sama dia, biar dia memperhatikanmu…Dia jadi benci padamu, tapi ujung-ujungnya suka! Salah satu dari itukan taktik yang kamu pakai?"

"Sok tahu!" hanya jawaban itu yang meluncur dari bibir Ichigo. Dia segera mengambil posisi tidur dan memeluk guling.

"Hei…! Tidur, lagi!" Hitsugaya melempar bantal yang semula dipeluknya ke arah kepala Ichigo. Ichigo tidak bergeming, seakan-akan sudah hidup di alam mimpi. Padahal hatinya masih terus bertanya-tanya, mencari-cari sebuah jawaban dari hatinya.

'_**Apa benar, sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan Rukia? Gadis pendek dan keras kepala itu? Ah…itu kan Cuma teori Hitsugaya saja…'**_

-

-

-

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Rukia yang baru saja tiba dirumah sehabis pulang kerja, menuju kamarnya. Ia duduk dikursi dekat meja belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah buku, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah buku diary dari dalam tasnya. Ia membelinya dengan Hinamori sewaktu pulang sekolah tadi. Dibukanya halaman sampul diary itu, kemudian menuliskan rangkaian kata demi kata kedalam isi kertas itu. Menyampaikan segala isi pikirannya yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

**Apa yang bumi inginkan, langit tak pernah tahu…**

**Apa yang bintang kehendaki, laut tak pernah mengerti…**

**Aku dan Ichigo bagai langit dan bumi.**

**Tak pernah ada persamaan, persatuan, dan kecocokan…**

**Ah, mengapa ini menjadi sejarah hitam dalam hidupku?**

**Mengapa ini terjadi?**

**Bukankah perbedaan ada untuk kebersamaan yang indah?**

**Tetapi mengapa Aku dan Ichigo begitu jauh?**

**Tembok itu terlalu tinggi!**

**Jurang itu terlalu dalam!**

**Kabut itu terlalu tebal!**

**Ah, aku tak pernah bisa mengerti!**

**Mengapa setiap kali kupu-kupu datang, serigala itu selalu mencemooh…**

**Tak pernah sedikitpun memandang ramah kepada kupu-kupu itu?**

**Mengapa bumi tak pernah bisa menghargai keberadaan dan perjuangan matahari?**

**Walaupun matahari tetap tersenyum dalam sinarnya…**

**Apa yang ada didalam hati bumi, saat matahari pagi menyapa dengtan cerahnya?**

**Ah…hanya bulan yang dapat menjawabnya….. **

To Be Continue.

Mari balas repyu…

**Jess Kuchiki** : apanya yang ditusuk??? Hehehe…*digetok Jess*

**Aya-Kuchiki Chan :** hehe…berkat dukungan dari aya juga nie fic bisa updet. Hoho,,Aya penasaran ye? Ikutin tus chapnya atuw neng! *diberi deathglare Aya*

**Himeka-Hikari Kamisa :** Hihi..makacih uda bilang seru…Tau tuh, kayaknya Ruki terpesona ama wibawanya hitsu,,,*Ichi nangis dipojokan*

**Ichikawa Ami** : He'em nie uda di epdet cepet kok hihihi….

**Hikaru Kurochiki **: Eh? Bikin tambah penasaran? Horeeee…..*jingkrak2 gaje-ditendang ampe pluto ama tya* gomen ya, typonya emg lg merajalela ih…oh nie uda di updet cepetkan?

**Ruki4062jo **: Eh? Makin bagus? Yang bener? *senyam-senyum* wah,,,makci ya uda dikasih tau typo2nya…ntr ksih tau lg ya klu msih ada mss typo…kutunggu…

**Sagara Ryuuki** : Jia..Hitsu, jgn ngelempar semangkanya donk..mendingan tuh semangka gw makan aja gitu..*ditendang Hitsu* Mss typo emg lg menyebar kemana2 tuh…gomen yaw…

**Sora-Chand** : Wah…makacih uda diingetin *peluk2 Sora* Oh, nggak kok, w malah seneng dpt coment kyk gini, itu artinya Sora perhatian ama fic aq ini….

**Monkey D. Chyntia** : Wah senengnya dapat jempol dr Tia…gomen ya klu masih bertypo, chap yg ini gmn? Mkcih ats sarannya….eh, minta satenya donk…*ngiler*

**Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou** : Hehehe…iyap w bikin selingan Hitsuruki, wah mkcih uda blg fic ini asyik! *ngasih kembang tujuh rupa*

**Aizawa Ayumu** : eh, Aizawa welcome ya…Lho? Kamu kok bacanya nanggung sih? Kok Cuma ampe Chap 3? Ayo lanjutkan lagi…*digetok* Hehe…byakun emg ayah yg kejam tp tetep aja Duren, Duda Keren…..

**Edogawa Luffy** : Hehe…Iya, baca terus ampe mereka jadian ya…Inoue itu temen sejak kecilnya Ichihitsu, hoho….kyknya sih Momo emg jatuh hati pd pandangan pertama ama Hitsu…*dibungkem gara2 nyebarin gosip*

**Yuinayuki Hinariyoshi** : Jangan-jangan Ichi kesambet kalii…HihiHi…..*dibankai Ichi* Owya..welcome Yui…..

: Wah ntu lagu kesukaanku loh….

**Beenbin Mayen** : Ow mkcih atas sarannya, eh? Bagus ya? *peluk2 Om terus*

**Madame La Pluie** : Gomen ya kalu bertypo…Mkcih ats sarannya…..He'em maju terus Ichiruki…..

**Namie Amalia** : Hehehe…ada Hitsuruki nya tuh …. Gpp yg pentinng tetep RnR….

**Aoi No Tsuki** : Eh, Ichi nangis dipojokan tuh sekarang , gara2 kamu kata2in kyk gtu…..sabar ya Ichi…….

Terima kasih kepada semua Author yang sudah RnR fic gw ini..*Bungkuk2* dan gw senang sekali karena mendapat coment2 yg tentunya bermanfaat bwt w…Luna akan terus berusaha dan belajar untuk membuatr fic yg berkualitas dan tentu saja Luna butuh dukungan dari kalian semua.

Untuk itu silahkan RnR lagi ya….

Apapun itu akan Luna jadikan masukan dan motivasi bwt next chap.

Ayo tekan tombol ijo-iji nya….Ganbatte……


	7. Chapter 7

Jumpa Minna sekalian…

Sekian lama hiatus akhirna bs updet fic juga…

Daku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua Author yang sudah bersedia RnR fic nie…

Okey, saia ga byk cakap lagi,,langsung aja yak…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat Membaca

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title : I Think I Love You

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite kubo

*** Chapter 7 ***

Hari ini, merupakan acara puncak pertandingan basket yang dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang. Khususnya oleh orang-orang yang bersangkutan, yaitu Ichigo Cs sebagai bintang lapangan.

Tim inti basket SMA Karakura bertanding final hari ini dengan SMA Espada untuk meraih piagam perindividu plus beasiswa selama 3 tahun.

Rombongan anak-anak SMA Espada pun datang dengan dua bis. Belum lagi yang datang naik motor dan mobil pribadi. Bawa supporter yang lumayan banyak. Lengkap, siap 'bertempur'!

Dan saat ini, semua telah berkumpul di gedung olahraga yaitu lapangan basket. Banyak sekali yang menonton pertandingan kali ini. Baik dari anak-anak SMA Karakura sendiri maupun dari sekolah-sekolah lain yang ingin membuktikan kebenaran berita yang menyebutkan bahwa SMA Karakura memiliki tim Basket baru yang baru dan berisikan pemain-pemain keren. Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Ishida, Hisagi, Renji dan Grimmjow jadi bintang sehari itu.

Suasana sangat meriah. Saking banyaknya yang menonton, banyak yang melihat dari lantai atas dan bahkan dari anak tangga, hanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Rukia dan Hinamori mengambil tempat duduk disela-sela bangku penonton, mengambil tempat tepatnya ditengah-tengah.

"Kamu mau kemana, Rukia?" Tanya Hinamori melihat Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ketoilet! Sebentar ya aku tinggal dulu!"

"Apa perlu aku temani?"

"Ah, tidak perlu! Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok!"

Rukia buru-buru meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Mungkin saja karena tegang, sehingga ia harus segera membuang air kemihnya yang sudah mendesak ingin dikeluarkan sedari tadi. Dan Rukia baru merasa lega setelah beres dengan hajatnya itu.

Rukia berjalan sendirian di sekolahnya yang sepi saat itu. Maklum, semua orang sedang berada di gedung olahraga saat ini. Baru saja Rukia melewati kantor Kepsek, terdengar sapaan dari arah belakangnya. "Hai, cewek! Sedang apa berjalan sendiri?"

"Eh?" Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kebelakang, ada dua siswa bertubuh kekar. Rukia mundur dan membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan, tapi ada satu orang lagi yang menghadangnya. Yang pasti ia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka karena sepertinya mereka bukan siswa SMA Karakura. Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya itu, mereka berasal dari SMA Espada. Kini Rukia benar-benar terkepung.

"Cewek, main bersama kami yuk!" ajak salah satu cowok. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Hei, cewek manis!" cowok kekar itu berjalan maju mendekati Rukia dan mau menyentuhnya. Tapi Rukia segera memukul tangan cowok itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?! Teman-teman cepat tangkap dia!" kedua temannya mengangguk lalu berusaha menangkap Rukia.

'Sial! Bagaimana ini?' batin Rukia yang terpojok dan sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Rukia menutup matanya dan berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Walaupun ia tahu benar bahwa semua guru maupun murid-murid yang lain sedang ada di gedung olahraga saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" bentak suara seseorang yang sangat familier ditelinga Rukia lalu disusul suara pukulan keras. Rukia membuka matanya dan melihat cowok berambut orange memukuli para siswa-siswa itu. 'Ichigo?! Kenapa dia ada disini?'

"Haah..haah…" Ichigo menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya sambil melihat para siswa SMA Espada tersebut yang sudah bangkit dan lari terbirit-birit setelah dihantam Ichigo dengan pukulan mautnya.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Rukia yang sejak tadi berdiri agak jauh dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi cemas sekaligus ketakutan.

**-**

**-**

"Eh, Rukia? Kenapa ketoiletnya lama sekali?" Rukia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Hinamori.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok! Hanya saja tadi toiletnya penuh!" jawab Rukia mencoba berkelit. Ia tidak mau melihat temannya ini merasa khawatir atas kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu." Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lapangan basket.

Setelah didahului upacara penyambutan dengan masing-masing Kepsek pidato dan memberikan harapan-harapannya serta juga acara ramah tamah beberapa saat, terdengar pengumuman. SMA Karakura ingin menampilkan atraksi cheerleaders untuk mengisi waktu kosong sebelum pertandingan basket dimulai. Diiringi musik berirama disco yang keras menghentak, sepuluh cewek SMA Karakura yang dipimpin oleh Inoue Orihime, dengan memakai kaos ketat sepanjang pinggang dan mini skirt berwarna merah yang dipadu dengan celana pendek ketat yang juga merah warnanya mulai beraksi. Mereka menari-nari serempak dengan wajah cheerful plus teriakan bersemangat dengan membentuk berbagai formasi yang lumayan memukau. Formasi diamond bersusun. Empat anak berdiri dan menyangga ketiga anak dengan bahu masing-masing. Lalu dua anak yang salah satunya adalah Inoue, berdiri dipuncak formasi sambil mengibarkan lambang SMA Karakura, yang langsung mendapat applause yang meriah. Tidak hanya dari SMA Karakura saja tapi juga dari anak-anak SMA Espada. Hmm...Pertunjukan yang benar-benar menyegarkan pandangan. Terutama untuk cowok-cowok SMA Espada!

Setelah pertunjukan yang menyegarkan mata tersebut selesai, pertandingan sebentar lagi siap dilaksanakan. Dua tim basket cowok yang akan bertanding melakukan warming up. Masing-masing supporter terus mendukung timnya dan teriakan serta yel-yel terus saja berkumandang. Suasana pun semakin lama kian memanas.

Di lapangan sudah siap-siap dua tim basket. Ichigo memimpin klub inti SMA Karakura dengan pemain-pemain lainnya seperti Hitsugaya, Ishida, Hisagi, Renji , dan Grimmjow. Sedangkan dari klub inti SMA Espada, diketahui dari hasil data para pemainnya yaitu Syazel, Noitra, Zomari, Stark, Baragan dan mereka dipimpin oleh Ulquiorra.

Disambut dengan sorak-sorai para supporter kedua belah pihak melihat wakil-wakil mereka mulai berlaga diatas lapangan. Pertandingan basket pun dimulai.

***n_n***

Semula pertandingan berjalan seimbang. Perolehan angka saling susul-menyusul. Kedua tim mencetak angka secara bergantian. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya terlihat mulai keteteran. SMA Espada mulai meninggalkan SMA Karakura dalam perolehan nilai. Jarak perolehan angka mereka perlahan-lahan kian menjauh. Salah satu penyebab utamanya adalah.....Ulquiorra!

Kapten SMA Espada bernomor punggung 11 itu benar-benar menggila diatas lapangan. Gerakannya lincah dan gesit ketika menghindari dan memperdaya lawan yang mencoba menghadang gerak lajunya. Dia tetap saja mampu menerobos pertahanan Ishida dan Renji dengan dribbling andalannya. Meski Hisagi dan Grimmjow bertugas khusus mengawalnya. Tapi jika ia dikawal ketat, umpan-umpan jitunya terus saja tertuju pada teman-teman satu timnya yang akan dapat dengan mudah melesatkan bola dijaring mereka.

-

"Pemain nomor 11 itu benar-benar hebat! Gaya bermainnya tidak kalah bagusnya dari Kurosaki!" ucap Hinamori. Seperti anak-anak lainnya, mata mereka tidak lepas dari Ulquiorra yang sedang beraksi. Sedangkan Rukia yang terdiam sedari tadi, entah terpukau oleh permainan Ulquiorra atau malah memikirkan hal lain.

**Flashback and Rukia POV**

Setelah berhasil menghajar para siswa yang menggangguku, Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arahku. "Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," entah kenapa detak jantungku berdebar kencang. "Aku ..Aku kembali kegedung olahraga dulu! Bagaimanapun terima kasih!"

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa? Aku tidak dengar?" dia sedikit mendekatkan telinganya ke mukaku.

Sial! Aku rasa dia sengaja menggodaku. "Aku bilang terima kasih!" ucapku dengan posisi kepala tertunduk kebawah karena kurasakan air mukaku yang terasa memanas dan detak jantungku berdetak-detak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Apa?"

Aku yang merasa terpojok langsung mengangkat kepala dan menjerit ke arahnya. "TERIMA KASIH!!!"

"Seberapa pun dirimu keras kepala, sebagai rakyat biasa kau punya harga diri yang tinggi." Aku melihat ekspresi cuek dan nada yang sombong dari setiap ucapannya. Hal itu membuatku merasa muak dan perasaan kesal seketika hadir dihatiku.

"Dan aku kira kau benar-benar sadar! Ya sudah aku tarik kembali!" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tarik kembali ucapan terima kasihku! Kau ini, sama sekali tidak pernah berubah ya? Aku pergi dulu." Aku membalikkan badanku. Baru beberapa langkah, Si jeruk itu memanggilku lagi. "Hei, pendek!"

Aku langsung membalikkan badanku lagi. "APA??!" bentakku, enak saja memberi julukan seenaknya, aku kan tidak pendek, dia nya saja yang terlalu tinggi.

"Dengar! Nanti jangan lupa memberikan dukungan padaku ya?"

"Ap-Apa? Kenapa aku harus memberikanmu dukungan?"

"Hei, memangnya kau ingin memberi dukungan pada pihak lawan?!"

"Tapi kan…" sial! Benar juga ucapannya, "Tapi kan belum tentu juga kau akan menang?!" jawabku tidak mau kalah.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Heh, lihat saja nanti!" Aku belum sempat menjawab apapun padanya. Tapi Ichigo sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Kutatap punggung cowok yang selama ini membuatku kesal setengah mati itu lama. Sampai tubuh yang dibalut kaos olahraga berwarna merah dengan nomor punggung 10 itu menghilang setelah melewati perpustakaan. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang kuat dan hangat, yang membuat kakiku terasa lebih ringan waktu melangkah kembali menuju gedung olahraga.

**End of Flashback and End of Rukia POV**

"..kia…Rukia! Oi, Rukia kau dengar tidak?!" teriak Hinamori sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Rukia.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!" jawab Rukia yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Pipinya bersemu merah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Dari tadi kau melamun? Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Dan kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam?" tanya Hinamori beruntun dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Disaat situasi sulit seperti ini, ayo kita berikan dukungan pada mereka! Agar mereka tetap bersemangat!" Rukia mengangkat tangan kanannya tingi-tingi, sementara Hinamori tampak terkejut melihat Rukia mendadak bersemangat, "Baiklah."

Riuh rendah supporter masing-masing sekolah termasuk Rukia dan Hinamori melihat wakil mereka berlaga di atas lapangan. Sorak dan teriakan keras serta applause mereka berikan kalau tim mereka berhasil mengecoh dan memperdayai lawan. Apalagi kalau dapat memasukkan bola kedalam ring, semua penonton langsung teriak dan loncat-loncat. Seperti tidak ingin kalah dengan teriakan kelompok cheerleaders SMA Karakura yang dipimpin oleh Inoue. Sepertinya lebih seru pertandingan antar supporter itu dibandingkan dengan pertandingan basketnya sendiri.

***(^o^)***

Setelah pelatih Urahara meminta time out dan memberikan perombakan atur strategi, jalannya pertandingan mulai berjalan seimbang. Tentu yang terlihat jelas, sekarang SMA Karakura lah yang lebih menguasai permainan. Kehadiran Ulquiorra Cs tidak lagi terasa berat untuk ditandingi. Seakan-akan semua pemain SMA Karakura mendapatkan kekuatan terpendam mereka.

Khususnya Ichigo Kurosaki. Banyak cewek yang histeris melihat gaya bermain Ichigo. Gaya yang sering dinilai Urahara Kisuke sebagai gaya penakluk cewek-cewek itu benar-benar membuat seluruh penonton terpukau. Tak hanya ceweknya, yang cowok pun merasa takjub melihat permainan Ichigo. Selain gaya bermainnya, tembakan-tembakan jitunya seringkali mencetak angka. Dari samping kiri dan kanan, depan, bahkan dengan gaya membelakangi ring lawan. Ichigo berhasil mencetak angka.

Cara bermain Hitsugaya Toishiro berlari juga membuat beberapa orang jejeritan. Taktik yang selalu dikeluarkannya membuat lawannya tertipu dengan permainan tangannya yang sangat cepat. Hitsugaya memang pemain yang paling gesit dalam tim ini. Tipu-tipu dayanya berhasil menipu mata musuh, sehingga musuh mengeluarkan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Hitsugaya dengan sangat mudah merebut bola yang sedang berada di antara mereka.

Lain lagi dengan Ishida Uryuu, cara-caranya dalam mendrible bola tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Hitsugaya. Namun mempunyai sisi teliti dan hati-hati, mungkin itu dipengaruhi oleh hobby nya yang lain yaitu menjahit. Begitu pula Hisagi, Renji, dan Grimmjow yang punya fisik kekar dan kuat dalam bermain di lapangan. Mereka saling melengkapi dan bersatu dengan segala kelebihan-kelebihan mereka. Banyak yang mengakui, teamwork mereka sangat baik dan proporsional. Tak lagi terlihat Ichigo yang egois dan bermain sendiri di lapangan. Hitsugaya yang menyimpan taktiknya sendiri. Semua bersatu. Ingin mendapatkan hadiah itu sekaligus menjunjung tinggi prestasi SMA Karakura khususnya di bidang basket. Tetapi, satu hal yang selalu mereka tanamkan dari pengalaman pelatih Urahara. "Kalau berada di lapangan, yang harus ada dipikiran kalian cuma mana kawan, mana lawan, mana bola, dan apa taktiknya! Bukan aku harus menang, aku tidak boleh kalah, atau aku harus dapat hadiahnya. Kalian harus konsen dengan permainannya. Pasti kalian yang bawa pulang hadiahnya!"

**(^o^)**

Menit-menit terakhir sangat menegangkan. Skor dengan perbedaan sangat tipis itu menguras keringat dan tenaga semua pemain yang sedang berlaga di lapangan. Emosi penonton pun diperas.

Keringat membanjiri tubuh Ichigo. Rambut orangenya yang basah oleh keringat terkibas-kibas oleh angin yang dihantamnya saat berlari. Dengan langkah lebar yang mantap, Ichigo merebut bola di tangan Syazel. Melihat sudah ada Ulquiorra dihadapannya, dilemparkannya bola itu ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow kehilangan tanggap dan bola melayang entah kemana. Mata Grimmjow dan semuanya mengikuti kemana bola melayang. Grimmjow langsung bernafas lega setelah melihat sepasang tangan yang dikenalnya meraih bola itu dengan lompatan tinggi. Tepukan penonton riuh untuk Hitsugaya.

Bunyi peluit tanda waktu hampir usai membuat semua terkejut. Kepala Hitsugaya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari teman. Di ingatnya pesan pelatih Urahara : "Mana kawan! Mana lawan! Mana bola! Apa taktiknya?!" Bola masih bergerak naik turun dengan komando kedua tangannya. Kawan-kawannya pun sudah menunggu kalau saja Hitsugaya menyerahkan nilai terakhir pada mereka. Teriakan Renji sempat membuat Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah ring lawan. "Shoot, Hitsugaya! Shoot!" Tetapi gaya yakin Ichigo membuatnya memilih Ichigo untuk sekali lagi mencetak angka bagi SMA Karakura. Apa taktiknya? Banyak lawan yang sudah stand by mengambil bola di depan, belakang, juga di sampingnya. Matanya tiba-tiba terhenti pada Ichigo. Diteriakkannya nama temannya itu. Ichigo yang mengerti maksud Hitsugaya segera mengangguk dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk menangkap bola.

Di lima detik terakhir, bola basket sampai pada kedua telapak tangan Ichigo. Dipandangnya ring lawan yang hanya berjarak empat meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo, Ichigo..kamu bisa!!"

"Shoot Kurosaki! Shoot!"

"Shoot, Kurosaki! Waktu hampir habis!"

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kurosaki!"

Semua dukungan itu membuat Ichigo melepaskan bola dari tangannya dengan yakin. Dan sekarang, kedua tangannya telah berpindah menutup wajahnya. Ichigo pasrah melihat hasilnya. Semua menanti akhir perjalanan bola yang terasa sangat lambat. Semua kepala mengikuti arah bola di udara.

To Be Continue

Akhirna chap 7 nie selesai juga, dari semua chap, cuman chap ini yg bikin Luna merasa capek and hampir pingsan ditempat pas ngetik na..Minna sekalian uda pada tahu apa sebab na kuan? Yup5,,betul sekali..coz fic nie puanjang bgt,, Luna harap Minna sekalian ga bosen pas baca na td,,Key..sekarang enk nya ngapain yak???

Balas Repyu aja yuk…!

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Hoho…*niru jg* yayank Ichi musti sadar knp nie? Prasaan dy ga pernah pingsan deh..! *digetok hapy* Thx dikaw perepyu pertama loh…

**Aine Higurashi** : Welcome Ai…*nebar kembang* Mkcih uda d blg seru, iye, nie uda Luna selingin Ichiruki na kuan? Hoho..nie uda d updet kuan?

**Hikaru Kurochiki** : Haha,,,yg nie malah sama kyk dikaw,,fic uda lama ga d updet2…He-eh, Ichi emg caper bgt dah,,setuju…*dibankai Ichi* Kya~ ampun…

**Mss Dhyta** : Thx ya mss uda mo RnR di tengah kesibukan mss yg padat..iya, luna akuin chap kmrn emg pendek, tp ckrg uda panjang kuan? *ngedipin mata*

**Monkey** : bagus deh klu chap kmrn ga da typo *senyum2 gaje*, he-eh, Ichi emg ga ikut lomba debat tp maen basket,,gmn pertandingannya ? seru ato ngebosenin? *puppy eyes* hah? Maca Luna cuman dikasih tangkai satena doank??? *nangis di pojokkan*

**Aizawa Ayumu** : oh gt toh,,*mangut2* benarkah ? mantap? Keren? Horee…*jingkrak2 gaje* he-eh, tuh mrk uda tanding,,,okey bos, pokokna ichi bkl gw sadarin biar ga pingsan trus hehehe…*ditendang Ai*

**Ruki4062jo **: Loh, jgn putus asa gt donk,,ayo semangat!!! Oiya, uda Luna cek ternyata msih ada typo na hehe…,gomen nie…

**Aya-na Byakun** : he-eh jeng, nie uda di updet kuan, sesuai saran mu, lawan na espada..Mkci ats bantuanna kmrin ngenalin ntu para espada …Luna bener2 terbantu,,*nunduk2* oh ya? Emg apa yg bikin dikaw senang dr karakter Hitsu dlm fic ini?

**Attakuchiki :** He-eh, mkci uda blg puisina menyentuh*peluk2 atta*

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'** : gomen, yayank Ichi kuan mesti tanding basket, jd na ga bs ikut lomba debat ame mpok Ruki hihihi…*ditendang Ruki*

**Edogawa Luffy** : Setuju,,ntu jeruk emg jaim abiz,,bikin gw gregetan aje..ehm klu ntu uda terjawab di chap ini kuan? Thx uda blg mkin seru…*peluk2 kak luf*

**Madame La Pluie** : g p2 Sob, haha…endingna manis? Sungguh, dikaw biking w melayang *digetok* Sicebol ma Sijeruk emg doyanna berantem teruz,,tunggu aje ungkapan cintana….pasti muncul kok .!

**Ichikawa Ami : **g p2 pren,,masama dah,,Luna seneng bs ngasih hadiah fic ulta Ami hehe…Nie uda updet.!

**Liekchi Chan** : haha…emg na bener2 gmn ama coretanna Rukia? Yaiyalah pren,,musti cucok ame judul na lah. Haha…

**Jess Kuchiki** : gpp Sob,,yg penting tetep repyu hehe…Ehm, entar mati donk klu di tembak? *ditendang Jess*

**Himeka-Hikari Kamisa** : setuju ame fifin,,*ngangkat tgn tinggi2* oh, okey,,mkci uda di ingetin hehe…

**Beenbin Castor No Seiei** : Hah, emg Castor ntu sapena lo Om? Hehe…nie uda panjang kuan?

**Namie Amalia :** Ckckck,,gw jg heran ame jenk Ruki kok tb2 jd puitis gt ya? *dirajam Ruki* wah, Hitsu emg dr dulu pinter kuan? *ngedipin mata*

**Shinomori Naomi :** gpp kok,,eh, mo diajarin bikin puisi ta? Tp perjam na 100rb loh? Hehe…*ditendang ampe Pluto* ame sapa ya..lht aja ntr hehe…

**Yuinayuki Hinariyoshi** : Hah, yui pengen ikut lomba? Boleh kok, tp lomba makan krupuk,,mau??? _disepak_

**Freesia Chizu** : Welcome Chizu…akhirna dikaw RnR fic gw juga,,Luna tunggu2 loh…Mkci uda blg puisi na bgus*peluk2 Chizu*

**Tsukuyomi-Tsuki :** Syukur deh klu Tsuki seneng ame fic w ini,,mkci and Welcome yak,,,

**Yurisha-Shirany Kurosaki :** eh, emg sepuitis apa euy?! Wah, mkci uda blg bagus ,,Luna seneng klu Ayu suka ama fic ini…*nari2 gaje*

**NicaTeef **: hehe,,gomen…chap kmrin emg dikit bgt, mk na skrg Luna bikin na ekstra panjang biar para readers puas hihihi…

**Ruki-chan 'Pipy'** : Welcome Pipy…Mkci uda Rnr n bilang suka ame puisi w…*nebar bunga* so pasti Luna bkl nyadarin Ichi dr pingsanna ,,biar lgsung jadian ame ruki Wkwkwk…..

**KuroHiruAmano :** Makacih uda bilang bagus,,he-eh nie uda updet kuan..

**Violet Murasaki :** Mkcih dah nyempetin RnR,,Hitsu emg pinter dr dulu kuan? I Love Htsu hahaha…

Fiuh,,akhirna selesai jg bls repyu na…Luna sekali lg ingin mengucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu bwt semua Author and Readers yg sudah bersedia RnR fic Luna ini..

Inti na, jgn lupa REPYU lagi yak? Saran, kritik ato dukungan akn Luna terima ….

Silakan tombol ijo-ijo na…Ganbatte..!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi minna..! Ogenki desuka?

Luna kembali dengan update terbaru! Gomenasai karena saya sangat sangat sangat lama dalam mengupdate fic ini! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Okey langsung aja ya…

**I THINK I LOVE YOU**

**.: CHAPTER 8 :.**

Priiiiiiiiiit !

Tanda pertandingan usai itu tak sempat membuat ichigo terkejut karena Renji telah memeluknya erat. Hasil tembakan Ichigo tepat masuk ring lawan.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan SMA Karakura. Skor 57-59 membuat tim inti SMA Karakura berhak meraih hadiah piagam dan beasiswa 3 tahun yang ditawarkan panitia acara. Suasana haru menyeruak di lapangan basket. Ichigo didaulat sebagai pahlawan pertandingan itu. Semua pemain berpelukan erat dan saling berjabat tangan. Ichigo pun digotong dan diarak keliling lapangan. Kemenangan SMA Karakura membuat semua penonton puas. Bahkan banyak yang sampai memberikan bunga atau sekedar ucapan selamat kepada para bintang lapangan itu.

"Saya semakin yakin jika mereka memang mempunyai bakat yang besar. Saya puas dengan permainan mereka hari ini!" kata Urahara kepada para wartawan sekolah yang tengah mengerubunginya saat ini.

Malam ini, banyak yang sedang bergembira. Anak-anak tim basket merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan makan malam bersama di restoran Nice yang cukup terkenal di Karakura dengan suka cita.

"Rukia, bisa kau layani tamu di meja no 5?" pinta Nemu.

"Baiklah, Nemu." jawab Rukia menyanggupi permintaan Nemu.

Rukia segera berjalan menuju meja no 5 bermaksud untuk menanyakan pesanan pengunjung tersebut. Dalam jarak 5 meter dari meja, dia menghentikan langkahnya. '_Tidak mungkin, kenapa mereka ada disini_?' seru Rukia dalam hati.

Mata Rukia terbelalak kaget mengetahui pengunjung itu adalah anak-anak tim basket sekolahnya ditambah dengan satu orang perempuan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue Orihime.

"Selamat sore, anda-anda sekalian mau pesan apa?" sapa Rukia kepada para pengunjung yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya tersebut.

"Lho, Kuchiki? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Ichigo yang semula asyik mengobrol dengan Grimmjow segera menoleh mendengar nama Kuchiki disebut-sebut oleh Hitsugaya.

"Iya, aku bekerja part time disini." Sahut Rukia pelan.

"Siapa dia? Hitsugaya kau mengenalnya?" tanya Inoue heran.

Belum sempat Hitsugaya menjawab, Renji menyela, "pelayan pendek ini pacarmu ya? Kalau menurutku kalian berdua sangat cocok, sama-sama cebol!" Tepat setelah selesai mengucapkan kata terakhir, Renji langsung mendapatkan tendangan di pipi dari Hitsugaya hingga babon nanas itu jatuh tersungkur sambil menggerang kesakitan. Semua pengunjung di restoran itu hanya speechless melihat kejadian itu.

"Apakah yang dikatakan Abarai itu benar, Hitsugaya?" Ishida yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung 5 menit, langsung menoleh ke arah hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kuchiki ini adalah siswi SMA Karakura sama seperti kita, dan kebetulan aku mengenalnya karena dia sekelas denganku dan Ichigo." penjelasan Hitsugaya hanya mendapat respon ber"Oh…" ria saja secara serempak kecuali Ichigo.

"Ehem… Maaf, anda sekalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Sudah jelaskan! Tentu saja makanan dan minuman paling enak di restoran ini." jawab Ichigo sombong, hingga Rukia mendengus kesal dan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala orangenya itu.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar!" kata Rukia dengan senyum paksaannya. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan pesanan Ichigo dkk.

Pukul 11 malam Rukia keluar dari restoran. Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuknya. Apalagi kedatangan Ichigo cs yang datang secara mengejutkan untuknya.

"Hei, pendek!" sapaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. "Malam sekali kau baru pulang ?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil berwarna hitam. "Ichigo?" ucapnya lirih setengah tak percaya pada apa yang dilihat oleh matanya saat ini, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja sedang menunggumu!"

"Ap-apa? Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat masuk! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." perintahnya dengan setengah memaksa. Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil sambil tersenyum.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Rukia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo yang sudah duduk manis dibalik kemudi.

"Jadi kau bekerja di restaurant Nice?" tanya Ichigo basa-basi setelah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Ichigo menjalankan mobilnya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Belum sempat Ichigo menjawab, sebuah mobil menyalip dan berhenti mendadak di depan mobil Ichigo hingga mengeluarkan bunyi decit yang keras. 6 orang laki-laki turun dari mobil dan menyuruh mereka berdua turun.

Begitu berhadapan dengan ke-6 orang itu, ichigo dan Rukia langsung mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah lawan main ichigo pada pertandingan basket tadi pagi. "Mau apa kalian?"

Ulquiorra menyeringai, "Mau apa? Tentu saja ingin menghabisimu! Bagaimanapun juga kami tidak terima dengan kekalahan tadi pagi. Ayo teman-teman, kita hajar dia!"

Kelima temannya langsung menerjang Ichigo secara bersamaan Walaupun hanya seorang diri, tampaknya keahlian bela diri Ichigo tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia jelas lebih kuat dari lawan-lawannya. Rukia sebisa mungkin menjauhi area perkelahian itu. Sayangnya, Ulquiorra melihatnya dan bejalan ke arahnya. Kaki Rukia tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya. Dari arah belakang, ichigo menarik baju Ulquiorra dan meninju rahangnya. Hingga ia terkapar pingsan. Setelah memeriksa keadaan semua lawannya dan yakin mereka sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Rukia.

Dari arah kejauhan terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Beberapa orang polisi menangkap Ulquiorra cs dan menggiring mereka ke mobil tahanan. Seorang polisi datang menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia, sepertinya dia adalah seorang komandan polisi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apakan? Tadi kami mendapat telpon dari seseorang yang secara kebetulan melihat kalian dikeroyok. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang!"

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing.

Rukia mendesah keras, "Untung saja kita selamat! Aku sangat takut tadi…"

"Kau ini," dengus Ichigo. "Kalau ada aku, kau ti.." Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia merasa mendengar sesuatu. Firasat buruknya membuat ia menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi digiring oleh polisi, nekat melawan dan lolos. Dan ia kini berlari sambil mengambil belati kecil dari balik jaketnya. Ia mengacungkan belati itu ke arah Rukia. Saking cepatnya, Ichigo bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya sempat mendorong tubuh Rukia sebelum mengenai gadis itu. Walaupun tangan Ichigo tidak bisa terhindar dari sabetannya. Ulquiorra tampak kesal dan dengan kemarahan menyala-nyala yang tampak jelas di matanya, dia mengacungkan belatinya lagi ke arah Ichigo. Tepat saat dia hendak menusuk, komandan polisi menembak kaki Ulquiorra dan akhirnya ia tumbang.

Rukia segera membalut tangan Ichigo dengan sapu tangannya ketika komandan polisi itu datang menghampiri, "Bagaimana lukanya?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa lengan kanan Ichigo.

"Tidak begitu parah," jawab Rukia. "Tapi kurasa dia cukup kehilangan banyak darah."

"Syukurlah!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "Kau laki-laki sejati yang hebat dan pemberani."

"Laki-laki sejati?" Ichigo menggeleng. "Sebenarnya tadi aku juga takut."

"Laki-laki sejati juga manusia," kata komandan polisi sambil menatap lurus ke mata Ichigo. "Seperti halnya manusia yang lain, laki-laki sejati juga punya rasa takut. Hanya saja laki-laki sejati tidak akan membiarkan rasa takut itu mengendalikan mereka. Demi melindungi orang yang penting bagimu, kamu mengatasi rasa takutmu," tambahnya. "Itulah laki-laki sejati." Wajah Ichigo dan Rukia tanpa sadar memerah.

Rukia termenung menatap buku diary-nya, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi. Saat seorang Ichigo Kurosaki melindunginya. Bahkan hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya. Dan kata-kata komandan polisi itu masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. "_**Demi melindungi orang yang penting bagimu, kamu mengatasi rasa takutmu."**_

"_Apa benar aku adalah orang yang penting bagi Ichigo_?" batinnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Lalu ia menulis sesuatu di buku diary-nya.

**Satu rasa yang tak kumengerti hadir di hatiku.**

**Satu rasa yang belum pernah kurasakan hadir di hidupku.**

**Satu rasa yang tanpa bisa dicegah ada untuk dia.**

**Ada apa dengan perasaanku? Apa aku telah jatuh hati padanya?**

Disekolah keesokan harinya…

Siang terik seperti ini, anak-anak tim basket inti malah memilih untuk menghitamkan kulit dengan bermain basket. Karena khusus hari ini pada jam ke 5 dan 6 para guru sedang ada rapat membahas ujian untuk anak kelas 12 yang sebentar lagi akan ujian.

"Kalian langsung saja main! Tidak perlu pakai lari-lari keliling lapangan dulu!" kata Ichigo yang langsung disepakati semuanya. Dia sendiri tidak ikut bermain karena tangannya yang luka akibat kejadian semalam.

Permainan basket langsung di mulai. Tidak banyak yang menonton permainan mereka kali ini. Mungkin karena semua sudah mengerti bila sehabis bertanding di pertandingan kemarin, mereka bermain tidak serius. Banyak tertawa, tidak seperti biasanya. Itu hanya untuk mereka, bukan bagi penonton.

Disisi lain, Rukia dan Hinamori tampak sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah sambil mengobrol. Posisi mereka agak jauh tapi langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan basket. Sehingga daapat terlihat jelas bagi mereka untuk melihat permainan basket Ichigo dkk.

"Ehm, Rukia! Menurutmu Hitsugaya itu seperti apa?" tanya Hinamori tiba-tiba.

"Hitsugaya ya, dia baik, keren, tidak banyak gaya, tenang-tenang menghanyutkan!" jawab Rukia sambil terus memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang sedang mendribel bola. "Oya dia juga pintar dan berwibawa! Kamu ingat tidak? Waktu aku dan Ichigo sedang bertengkar dipelajaran Ukitake-sensei! Kan dia yang datang untuk minta maaf. Dan… kata-katanya itu! **'**_**Perbedaan itulah yang membuat kami saling melengkapi, perbedaan itulah yang membuat kebersamaan kami jauh terasa lebih indah dan lengkap.'**_Benar-benar sangat berwibawa dan dewasa." tambahnya.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aku kagum!"

"Huft, syukurlah kalau begitu." Hinamori menghela nafas tenang.

Rukia mulai menyadari sikap aneh sahabatnya ini. "Jangan-jangan kamu yang menyukai Hitsugaya, ya?"

Muka Hinamori langsung memerah mendengar tebakan Rukia. "A-a-aku…"

"Hahaha… Ternyata benar ya? Sudahlah Hinamori mengaku saja!"

"Hmm.. Baiklah! Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Entah kenapa aku merasa berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekatnya dan setiap waktu bayangan Hitsugaya selalu muncul dipikiranku."

"Wah, Hinamori kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta! Kalian memang pasangan yang sangat cocok!"

"Hehehe… Terima kasih, Rukia! Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki?"

"Hubungan apa?"

"Bukankah kalian saling menyukai?"

"A-Apa? Siapa bilang kami saling menyukai?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah memerah, "Melihat tampangnya yang sok dikeren-kerenin saja membuat aku ingin muntah. Apalagi melihat gayanya yang sok superstar itu! Sok keren, sok pinter, sok idealis, sok kuasa, sok superstar!" tambahnya bergidik, seakan benar-benar merasa muak dengan Ichigo, padahal didalam hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Jangan begitu, nanti kamu malah terkaing-kaing dengannya!"

"Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!" tepat saat itu, dia melihat Ichigo berjalan ke arah kantin, "Eh, aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Rukia pada Hinamori.

Setelah dari kantin membeli minuman, Ichigo memutuskan duduk di bawah pohon ketika Rukia datang ke arahnya.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Rukia setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Ichigo.

"Untuk?"

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku! Kalau kau tidak mendorongku dan mau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan sudah menjadi kewajiban semua laki-laki untuk melindungi wanita." jawab Ichigo. '_Tepatnya wanita yang disukai.' _batinnya.

"Tapi tidak semua laki-laki mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti yang kau lakukan!" desak Rukia, lalu memegang lengan Ichigo yang terluka. "Lengan ini terluka gara-gara aku, maaf!"

"Tak perlu minta maaf," kata Ichigo. "Justru aku senang dengan luka ini."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Ichigo menatap kedua mata violet Rukia selama beberapa saat. Lalu mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan ke arah Rukia. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, jantung Rukia tiba-tiba berdegup sangat kencang. Ia hampir tidak bisa berbicara. Melihat tatapan Ichigo dan bagaimana hatinya bereaksi terhadap laki-laki itu, Rukia sadar dirinya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

"Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa memanfaatkan rasa bersalahmu untuk menyuruh-nyuruhmu, pendek!" jawab Ichigo sambil menyeringai senang.

Rukia menyipitkan mata, "Ap-Apa?" ia mendengus kesal. "Selalu saja, tepat saat aku merasa kamu baik, kamu langsung menghancurkan imejmu sendiri, jeruk!"

"Padahal tadi kamu sempat merasa tersentuh, kan?" Ichigo nyengir.

Rukia langsung bangkit. "Tadinya iya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi," dengusnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

Sambil memandangi punggung Rukia yang menjauh, Ichigo tersenyum. '_Aku senang mendapat luka ini. Karena ini tanda mata usahaku melindungimu.' _katanya dalam hati.

Seorang pria tampan hampir setengah baya sedang menunggu gelisah disebuah pinggiran pertokoan Karakura. Tatapan matanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Pria yang sedari tadi menunggu itupun menoleh dan langsung bernafas lega. "Bagaimana? Apa ada kabar?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Ya, aku mendapat kabar dia pulang dari London hari ini. Kemungkinan sampai di Jepang malam ini."

"Heh, akhirnya dia datang juga!" ucap pria itu sambil menyeringai puas.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Ichigo cepat-cepat merapikan mejanya. Hari ini Hitsugaya tidak masuk karena sakit.

"Lamban!" komentarnya melihat meja Rukia yang masih berantakan.

"Ini namanya normal," jawab Rukia. "Memangnya kamu tidak lihat yang lain juga belum apa-apa?"

"Kutunggu di parkiran!" kata Ichigo dengan nada memerintah. Rukia hanya bengong dan bingung. Setelah Ichigo keluar dari kelas, Hinamori menatap heran pada Rukia.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinamori balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kenapa kalian bisa tiba-tiba jadi sangat akrab? Dan sepertinya Kurosaki mulai tidak malu-malu menunjukkan perasaannya padamu."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Kadang-kadang aku merasa ada yang salah dengan matamu."

Hinamori tersenyum. "Mungkin, tapi instingku tidak pernah salah."

"Terserah kamu saja!"

"Sudah sampai," kata Ichigo begitu mereka berhenti di depan rumah Rukia. "Jadi disini rumahmu." ucapnya lirih sambil memperhatikan rumah yang menurutnya tidak layak untuk ditinggali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Ehm, tidak! Cepat turun atau kamu mau aku mengantarmu sampai kedalam?"

"Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah mau menemanimu pulang!" balas Rukia kesal lalu turun dari mobil. Ichigo pun ikut turun.

"Jadi kamu tidak senang kuantar pulang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus," Rukia mengangguk. "Akomodasi matamu berarti masih cukup baik."

"Tapi itu justru membuatku ingin mengantarmu pulang lebih sering." Ichigo menyeringai. Rukia menghela nafas. Dengan perasaan lelah ia membuka pagar rumahnya yg sudah hampir setengah lapuk. Tapi belum sempat masuk, Ichigo sudah mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!" ia menarik tangan Rukia.

"Apa lagi?"

"Bukan ini maksudku mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Ichigo, kali ini dengan wajah serius. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Ichigo menelan ludahnya dan melepaskan tangan Rukia. "Mungkin aku harus mengakui sesuatu padamu." Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia. Walaupun sudah mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Bahwa," ia berdeham sekali lagi, "Sebenarnya… aku… menyukaimu, Rukia Kuchiki!"

"EH?" Rukia langsung melongo. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Mungkin aku tidak sepintar merpati yang dengan romantis mengungkapkan cinta pada kekasihnya. Mungkin juga aku tidak seperti kelinci yang dengan terbuka menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Tetapi aku tetap ingin mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri, dengan cara yang sederhana. Apa kau mau menerima cinta ini?" tambahnya dengan penuh ketulusan.

Mata Rukia memanas dan berkaca-kaca, ia menunduk. Ia begitu terharu mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah pernyataan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Apalagi dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekarang wajah mereka berdua benar-benar memerah. Ichigo dan Rukia bertatapan, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Tak tahan dengan situasi yang canggung itu, karena Rukia sendiri tak merespon, ichigo hendak kembali ke mobilnya.

"Aku pulang dulu!" katanya terburu-buru.

"Tunggu!" sela Rukia. "Kamu tidak mau tahu apa jawabanku?"

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka tegang.

"Cinta yang kubutuhkan adalah cinta yang sederhana. Yang dapat memberi sepenuh hati, segenggam asa, dan seluruh hidup. Cinta yang kuinginkan adalah cinta yang sederhana. Yang mau berbagi kasih, kegembiraan, maupun kesedihan. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan dalam kesederhanaan cintamu. Hanya kaulah, satu-satunya pria, yang dapat memberikan kesederhanaan cinta itu padaku." jawab Rukia sambil terus mengatur debar jantungnya.

Alis Ichigo terangkat, "Itu artinya…?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Ya, aku menerima cintamu, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Ichigo. Wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah. Ia pun mendekati Rukia dan memeluknya erat kemudian berbisik, "Terima kasih, Rukia."

Pagi ini Ichigo bangun dengan penuh semangat. Matahari bersinar cerah secerah suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia masih setengah tidak percaya bahwa kini ia sudah punya pacar. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang gadis yang telah mengambil hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan kini gadis itu telah menjadi miliknya seorang. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki yang paling beruntung sedunia. Perasaannya sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Ohayou, kakak!" sapa Yuzu dan Karin hampir bersamaan.

"Ohayou!" jawab Ichigo menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou, anakku!"

Ichigo menaikkan alisnya, "Ayah? Kapan ayah pulang?"

"Tadi malam. Aku lihat kalian bertiga tidur pulas. Jadi tidak aku bangunkan."

"Aku juga kaget, kak! Waktu aku bangun, ayah sudah ada di ruang keluarga." kata Yuzu ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kak Ichi kelihatan sangat senang hari ini?" komentar Karin.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Itu karena…"

'Tentu saja karena ayahmu yang baik ini sudah pulang, benarkan Ichigo?" sela Ishin.

"Bukan!" jawab Ichigo cuek, Ishin langsung cengo. "Oh ya ayah, apa ayah malam ini bisa pulang lebih cepat?"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada ayah."

Ishin langsung nyengir. "Pacarmu ya?" wajah Ichigo langsung memerah.

"Jadi kak Ichi sudah punya pacar?" tanya Yuzu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Takjub pada kakak laki-lakinya yang terkenal dingin dikalangan anak-anak perempuan, tiba-tiba saja sudah punya pacar.

"Dia siapa, kak?" Karin ikut-ikutan.

"Ya, siapa dia anakku?"

"Nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri," jawab Ichigo ringan.

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai!" kata Ichigo sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Rukia.

Tadi pagi Rukia sangat terkejut melihat Ichigo sudah berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah mengomeli Ichigo untuk tidak usah menjemputnya, tapi kekasihnya itu bersih keras ingin menjemput dengan alasan bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk menolak dengan status mereka yang sudah resmi pacaran.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo cepat turun!"

Rukia menghela nafas dan turun dari mobil. Tepat saat itu juga, Rukia dihujani tatapan-tatapan ingin membunuh dari anak-anak perempuan di sekolahnya. Inilah alasan utama kenapa ia tidak mau dijemput. Bukannya ia ia merasa risih menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Lain halnya dengan Ichigo. Sepertinya laki-laki ini tenang-tenang saja. Malah dengan muka cerahnya ia langsung menarik tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka sudah resmi pacaran.

"Kyaaa tidaaaaakkk !"

"Ini cuma mimpi, kan? Kanako cubit pipiku sekarang!"

"Ini bukan mimpi bodoh!"

"Pangeran Kurosaki-ku…!"

"Ya, Tuhan! Kurosaki dengan… Ah, rasanya aku mau pingsan!"

Itulah komentar gadis-gadis yang memuja Ichigo. Seperti perkiraan Rukia, mereka histeris. Rukia menundukkan kepala. Ia malu.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichigo, apa kau tidak dengar semua komentar-komentar mereka tentang kita? Sepertinya mereka sudah siap mau membunuhku saat ini juga!"

Ichigo menghela nafas, "Kau tenang saja! Selama kau berada disisiku, mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam denganmu. Kau akan aman." ucapnya yakin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Dengar semuanya!" teriak Ichigo.

Rukia kaget. "Hei, Ichigo! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Rukia, dia berteriak lagi. "Aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa… Aku dan Rukia sudah resmi pacaran mulai saat ini!"

Suasana langsung hening. Satu menit kemudian terdengar suara bruk disana-sini. Hampir setengah dari anak-anak perempuan SMA Karakura langsung pingsan menerima kenyataan pahit ini menurut versi mereka. Lalu setengahnya lagi langsung berteriak histeris dan meraung-raung seperti orang gila. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya sweatdrop ditempat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi kau menatapku sambil senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Rukia pada Hinamori. Saat ini mereka sedang di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Instingku benar-benar tepat!"

Wajah Rukia memerah. "Uh, ya baiklah! Aku mengakuinya!"

"Hahaha… wajahmu tidak perlu sampai stres begitu, kan? Kalian sangat cocok! Dan aku mendukungmu."

Rukia menghela nafas berat, "Kau tau? Aku merasa bahwa aku ini sangatlah kejam!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinamori heran.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Apa kau tidak lihat wajah-wajah menyedihkan diluar sana?" jawab Rukia frustasi.

"Oh… maksudmu fans girls Kurosaki?"

Rukia mengangguk lesu, "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka pasti kembali seperti sediakala dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Hinamori menenangkan Rukia.

"ICHIGO, KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KERUMAHMU?"

Mata Rukia menuntut penjelasan pada sang pacar. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba manajer Unohana menyuruhnya untuk pulang cepat. Dan di depan restoran sudah ada Ichigo yang langsung menyeretnya masuk ke mobil. Selama perjalanan, Ichigo hanya diam seribu bahasa waktu Rukia mengintrogasinya. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah berdiri di ruang tamu rumah Ichigo.

Ichigo menutup kedua kupingnya. "Hei, kau tidak harus sampai berteriak sekeras itu, kan?" karena Rukia tetap melotot kepadanya, ia pun melanjutkan, "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku membawamu kesini utnuk memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

"APA? Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya padaku dulu? Aku kan belum siap, bodoh!" teriak Rukia frustasi.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Belum siap kenapa? Kau hanya perlu berkenalan saja kok!"

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini. Aku akan memanggil ayah dan adik-adikku." Rukia belum sempat protes, Ichigo sudah berlari kencang kedalam rumah.

Disuatu ruang yang lain, seorang pria memakai topeng hitam berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Ia begitu hati-hati agar tak seorangpun melihatnya. Melewati lorong-lorong rumah yang besar itu dengat sangat cepat. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan seluk-beluk rumah itu. Menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dengan sangat mantap. Sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang diincarnya, ia berhenti. Dibukanya knop pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan. Begitu pintu terbuka, matanya langsung tertuju pada Ishin Kurosaki yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Mencari-cari buku di rak besar miliknya. Dengan langkah perlahan, pria bertopeng itu maju mendekati Ishin dengan sebuah belati di tangan kanannya.

Ichigo baru saja ke kamar adik-adiknya, tapi mereka sudah tidur pulas. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan mereka. Lalu ia berjalan menuju lantai atas, bermaksud ingin memanggil ayahnya. Ia sangat hafal kalau pada jam-jam seperti ini, ayahnya akan menyibukkan diri di ruang kerja pribadinya dengan tumpukan laporan-laporan perusahaan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ichigo berdering. Ia melihat ke layar ponselnya muncul Hitsugaya calling. "halo, ada apa?"

"Apa berita itu benar?" tanya Hitsugaya tanpa basa-basi.

Ichigo mengerutkan kening. "Berita apa?"

"Aku dengar dari Inoue kau pacaran dengan Kuchiki!"

"Hahaha… rupanya berita membahagiakan sangat cepat sampainya. Bahkan pada orang yang sedang sakit sekalipun." gurau Ichigo sambil menaiki anak tangga rumahnya.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya. Bagaimanapun juga aku ucapkan selamat!"

"Ya, terima kasih!" ucapnya ketika sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, "Kau juga sebaiknya cepat mencari pacar. Karena menurutku…" ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena ia mendengar suara-suara ribut dari dalam ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Halo, Ichigo kau masih disana, kan?"

Sambil mendekat kepintu ruangan, Ichigo menjawab pelan, "Hitsugaya, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi!" Ia mematikan handphone-nya . Ia tersentak kaget mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah. "Ayah! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" teriak Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka secara kasar dan seorang pria bertopeng hitam mendorong tubuh Ichigo kelantai. Ichigo meringis kesakitan memegang bahunya. Tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada pria bertopeng hitam yang kini berlari menuruni tangga. Seandainya niatnya untuk memastikan keadaan ayahnya baik-baik saja tidak kuat, ia akan langsung mengejar pria bertopeng itu.

"Ayah, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ichigo cemas. Ishin terbatuk-batuk. Lehernya memerah seperti habis dicekik oleh sesuatu yang kuat. Dan keadaan ruangan sekarang sangatlah kacau.

"Anakku, cepat kejar pria itu! Jangan sampai dia berhasil kabur!" ucap Ishin dengan susah payah. Muka Ichigo langsung pucat. Ia baru teringat kalau dibawah ada Rukia sendirian. Dengan perasaan panic, ia berlari menuju ruang tamu dilantai bawah.

"Aduh, si jeruk itu lama sekali sih? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahnya nanti? Aku kan sama sekali belum siap!" gerutu Rukia. Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari ada derap langkah kaki yang berat dari arah belakang menabraknya keras hingga keduanya terjatuh. Sepertinya pria itu tidak sadar kalau topeng hitamnya terlepas. Mata pria itu terpaku dan begitu syok melihat sosok gadis mungil di depannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mata Rukia membulat sempurna melihat pria dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang kepada sesosok ayah yang sangat dirindukannya. Sesosok ayah yang dengan tega menelantarkan dirinya selama ini. Sesosok ayah yang sudah lama ia cari keberadaannya.

"A-a-ayah…" ucap Rukia dengan nada bergetar.

**To be continue**

Aduh maaf ya minna kalau ceritanya jelek! Sudah lama nggak nulis nich… Untuk review yang sudah minna kirim, maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih karena para minna sekalian sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic ini, dan komentar-komentar kalian adalah semangatku untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna!

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jangan lupa klik tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini dengan penuh semangat, GANBATTE!


End file.
